Harry Potter entdeckt a very Potter Musical
by Ronjale55
Summary: Da ich riesen Fan von Team Starkid bin übersetzte ich hier A very potter Musical und die echten Harry Potter Charaktere entdecken es. Ihre Reaktionen und Kommentare könnt ihr hier lesen! Also viel Spaß! Lest es bitte! XD
1. Die Entdeckung

Ja hallo erst mal von mir eine Anmerkung.

Ich liebe einfach nur Team Starkid und ihre grandiose Harry Potter Parodie. Und deswegen mach ich jetzt hier eine Fanfiktion wie Harry das Musical entdeckt. Ich werden die Liedtexte auf Englisch lassen, da sie so totally awesome sind und Darren Criss einfach nur so was von begabt ist. Die normalen Texte werde ich auf Deutsch übersetzen da es im Original auf Englisch ist, wegen Referenzen, die nur auf Englisch gut klingen mach ich in einer Klammer eine Anmerkung. Es geht nur ums verstehen. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Schaut es euch unbedingt auf YouTube an original Titel: A Very Potter Musical.

So dann leg ich mal los .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry war langweilig. Er war gerade dabei seine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke zu schreiben, die er auch in seinem 7. Jahr, das er nun nachholte, machen musste und hatte überhaupt keine Lust dazu, vor allem, weil er dadurch weniger Zeit hatte Ginny zu sehen. Plötzlich erschien aus dem Nichts ein Muggel-Laptop. Harry war verwirrt. 'Wie kommt der nach Hogwarts?' dachte er. Doch dann bemerkte er die Notiz die am Laptop befestigt war. Er las sie:

Hey Harry Potter! Vermutlich fragst du dich, was der Laptop soll. Ich bin jemand, der dir in dieser langweiligen Zeit, nun da Voldemort besiegt ist, dir etwas zum Lachen geben möchte. Doch du sollst dich nicht alleine amüsieren. Deine Freunde warten schon alle ungeduldig auf dich in einem Raum, in dem ihr ein Musical anschauen werdet. Ein Parodie Musical über dich. Ich komme nämlich aus einem Paralleluniversum, in dem es dein Leben in 7 Büchern zu lesen gibt. Und diese grandiose Gruppe Team Starkid hat, da sie so große Fans von dir sind, sich entschlossen 3 Musicals über dich und deine Freunde zu machen. Diese sind wirklich lustig. Also möchte ich sie dir zeigen.

Viel Spaß wünscht dir

Ein Fan

P.S: Nach diesem Satz wird sich dieser Brief in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln!

„Wa-!" Harry blieb keine Zeit für eine Antwort, als er schon das vertraute Gefühl, am Nabel davongerissen zu werden, verspürte.


	2. Wieder zurück nach Hogwarts Teil 1

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug, befand er sich in einem geräumigen Raum mit Sofas und der Laptop der das alles verursacht hatte, stand mysteriöser Weise auf dem Tisch davor. Erst dann bemerkte er die anderen Leute im Raum. Seine besten Freunde Ron und Hermine, die seit diesem Schuljahr sich endlich wieder vertragen hatten, seit der Sache mit Lavender und ``Won-Won´´. Außerdem Ginny, Dumbledore, quicklebendig aus der Vergangenheit, ebenso wie Snape und zu Harrys weiteren Überraschung Draco Malfoy. Klar nach dem Kampf gegen Voldemort schien Draco sich gebessert zu haben. Er war umgänglicher geworden und beleidigte niemanden mehr. Vor allem bei Hermine entschuldigte er sich mehrfach. Doch Harry traute der Sache nicht so ganz. Ron wurde immer noch von Malfoy Wiesel genannt, aber das war es auch schon. Wahrscheinlich konnte Draco sich einfach nicht durchringen Ron zu mögen, weil er ihn irgendwie aus persönlichen Gründen nicht leiden konnte. „Malfoy was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Harry entgeistert. „Ich hab einen Brief bekommen genauso wie du und die anderen hier. Also sei nicht so überrascht. Nur weil du noch immer nicht akzeptieren willst, dass ich dein Freund bin uns das ich mich geändert habe, sieht die mysteriöse Briefeschreiberin das wohl anders sonst wäre ich nicht hier." entgegnete Draco genervt. „Okay, okay, beruhigt euch, Jungs! Ich möchte endlich mit diesem Musical anfangen!" Hermine schaffte es mal wieder alle zu beruhigen. Außerdem war sie die Einzige die Draco, wie sie ihn anfing zu nennen wirklich aufrichtig verziehen hatte. Dumbledore beobachte die Unterhaltung belustigt mit seinem altbekannten Zwinkern und Snape sah wie immer genervt aus. „Ok, fangen wir an. Ehm wie denn?" fragte Ron. „Oh mann Ron! Natürlich mit dem Laptop! Bei mir im Brief stand noch eine kurze Anweisung, das ich einfach den Laptop öffnen muss, er ist schon angeschaltet und wird auch keinen Akku verlieren und einfach auf das erste Video hier in der Playlist klicken soll. Dann fängt das Musical an!" Währenddessen hatte Harry seine Freundin umarmt und sich mit ihr auf ein Sofa gesetzt. Draco hatte sich auch niedergelassen. Ron stand schnell auf um sich was zu essen zu holen, in seinem Brief stand nämlich, dass es Essen gab, extra für ihn. Hermine bereitete in der Zwischenzeit den Laptop vor und als Ron wiederkam mit Bergen von Chips und Keksen. Hermine setzte sich zwischen Draco und Ron und startet das erste Video.

**(Ein Junge mit einer Brille und einer Narbe auf der Stirn sitzt auf seinem Koffer. Seine Haare sind lockig und durcheinander. Er verschränkt die Arme, als ob er friert)**

„O mein Gott, soll das ich sein?!" rief Harry. Plötzlich bewegte sich das Video nicht mehr. „Häh, was ist los?" fragte Ron. „In meinem Brief, Wiesel, stand das immer wenn wir dazwischenreden das Video anhält damit wir auch nichts verpassen." antwortete Draco. „OK. Dann shh! Ich will weitergucken. " sagte Hermine.

**(Er fängt an zu singen)**

**Harry: Underneath these stairs**

**I hear the snears und feel the glares**

**Of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.**

**Can't believe how cruel they are And it stings my lightning scar**

**To know that they'll never ever give me what I want.**

**I know I don't deserve these **

**stupid rules made by the Dursleys **

**here on Privet Drive. **

„Wow, Harry, du kannst aber singen!" rief Ginny.

„Warte, was meint er mit Unter diesen Stufen? Harry?" fragte Hermine. Oh nein. Wieso wissen diese Muggel sogar von seiner blöden Kindheit. Harry versuchte sich rauszureden und sagte einfach: „Lass uns weitergucken, später!"

**I can't take all of these Muggles**

**But despite all of my struggles**

**I'm still alive.**

**I'm sick of summer and this waiting around**

**Man, its September so I'm skipping this town**

**Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now!**

**I gotta get back to Hogwarts! ****(Er steht auf)**

Die Schüler kriegen einen Lachanfall.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Das...ist...haha...so lustig!" "Du willst unbedingt zurück, was, Potter?", fragte Malfoy amüsiert. "Was denn? Hogwarts ist toll!", entrüstete sich Harry. "Ok, ok, beruhigen wir uns. Ich will weitergucken", sagte Hermine.

**I gotta get back to school.  
I gotta get myself to Hogwarts  
Where everyone knows I'm cool.**

"Cool, Harry? Wirklich?! Haha!", lachte Draco. "Natürlich nicht! Aber ja, es ist lustig", grinste Harry.

**Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts  
To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.  
It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts.  
****I think I'm going back.  
(Er setzt sich auf seinen Koffer.)  
****I see my friends gonna laugh `til we cry**

Harry, Ron und Hermine lächeln sich an.

**Take my Firebolt gonna take to the sky  
NO WAY this year anyone's gonna DIE!  
And it's gonna be totally awesome!**

Die Kinder lachten wieder los. Sogar Dumbledore schmunzelte über 'totally awesome'. "Bist ja sehr sicher, dass niemand stirbt, Harry! Und dieses 'totally awesome' ist ja mal lustig!", meinte Ginny.

**(Harry zieht seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche.)  
I'll cast some spells with a flick of my wand  
Defeat the dark odds, yeah bring it on!**

"Hahaha, du bist ja sehr selbstsicher hier!", lachte Draco. "Ey, das stimmt gar nicht, ich will doch den ganzen Ärger nicht mal...", meinte Harry trotzig. "Deswegen heißt es ja auch 'Parody', Harry", sagte Hermine, "Und du musst zugeben, es ist lustig!"

**And do it all with my best friend Ron,  
cause together we're totally awesome!**

"Oh nein, jetzt komm' ich!", meinte Ron.

**(Ein Junge öffnet die Tür mit einer lustigen roten Perücke und einem blauen Schweißband.)**

**Ron:  
Yeah and it's gonna be totally awesome!**

Alle lachen. "Oha Ron, du siehst so, haha, lustig aus!" "Ja, vor allem dieses Stirnband! Haha!"  
Ron ist eingeschnappt. "Hey hört auf...ich seh' sowas von gar nicht so aus!"

**Ron: Hey, was geht, guter Kumpel? (Sie umarmen sich.)**

"Wann habt ihr euch denn jemals umarmt?", fragte Hermine.  
Ron und Harry zucken mit den Schultern.

**Harry: Ron, was machst du hier?  
Ron: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich hier war, ich musste noch etwas Flohpulver besorgen, aber los geht's, schnapp deinen Koffer, wir gehen.  
Harry: Wohin denn?  
Ron: Zur Winkelgasse natürlich!  
Harry: Cool!  
(Die beiden rennen im Kreis rum und wedeln mit den Armen.)  
Beide:  
Flohpulverpower, Flohpulverpower, Flohpulverpower, Flohpulverpower.**

Alle brechen wieder in Gelächter aus. "Haha, wieso macht ihr das?!" "Sind Muggel, die mussten sich wohl irgendwas Lustiges ausdenken... Haha!"

**(Harry und Ron stehen nebeneinander, Arme um die Schultern gelegt.)**

**Ron (singt):  
I'ts been so long  
But we're going back  
Dont go for work  
Don't go there for class  
Harry:  
As long as we're together  
Ron:  
Gonna kick some ass!**

Alle lachen wieder.

**Beide:  
And it's gonna be totally awesome!  
This year we'll take everybody by storm  
Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm.**

"WAS?!", Snapes Stimme ertönte. Die Freunde zuckten zusammen, sie hatten ihn total vergessen. "Komm, entspann' dich, Severus...", meinte Dumbledore gelassen.  
Snape kniff nur die Lippen zusammen und blieb still.

**(Hermione taucht auf.)** (AU:Ich nenn' sie jetzt im Stück Hermione, ihren englischen Namen, weil im 2. Musical Witze darüber gemacht werden, nur damit ihr euch an sie gewöhnt, ausgesprochen wird das: HER-MY-NI.)  
**Hermione (singt):  
But let's not forget that we need to perform  
Well in class if we want to pass our OWLS!  
****(Alle bleiben stehen und 'stolpern' aus dem 'Kamin'.)**

"Ich seh' doch gar nich so aus...", sagte Hermine traurig.  
"Na immerhin haben sie dich charakterlich gut getroffen...", meinte Ron. Dafür bekam er einen Schlag von Hermine.  
"Au!"

**Ron: Gott, Hermione warum musst du so 'ne Spaßbremse sein!?  
Hermione: Weil, Jungs, es in der Schule nicht immer nur ums Spaßhaben geht! Wir müssen hart büffeln, wenn wir gute Hexen und Zauberer werden wollen! ****(singt)**

**I may be frumpy,**  
**but I'm supersmart.**

"Hey, ich bin nicht schäbig!" "Natürlich nicht, Hermine", sagte Draco beruhigend. Dankbar sah sie ihn an.

**Check out my grades  
There A's for a start.**

"Meinst du nicht O's?", fragte Ron.  
"Das ist ein Amerikanisches Notensystem. A ist gleich O, Ron", erklärte Hermine.

**What I lack in looks  
well I make up in hearts  
and well guys, yeah that's totally awesome.  
This year I plan to study a lot.**

**Ron: That would be cool if you were actually hot!**

"Au!" Ron wurde schon wieder geschlagen. "Ich bin das nicht, ja? Das würde ich nie sagen!" Die anderen lachten nur. "Ich finde weder dich, noch die Bühnen-Hermine hässlich. Du bist sogar noch hübscher als sie, aber schäbig ist sie auch nicht", sagte Draco und wurde rot.  
"Ohh, danke Draco!", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte verlegen zurück. Ron beobachtet es missmutig.

**Harry: Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got.**

Jetzt bekam Harry sein Fett weg.  
"Aua! Ich war das auch nicht! Natürlich hast du noch Freunde! Ginny, Luna, und so weiter..." "Mich", ergänzte Draco. Hermine beruhigte sich.

**Ron: And that's cool.  
****Hermione: And that's totally awesome.  
Alle 3: Yeah, its so cool and its totally awesome!  
(Die anderen Schüler betreten die Bühne.)**

**We're sick of summer and this waiting around**  
**It's like we're sitting in the lost and found.**  
**Dont take no sorcery**  
**For anyone to see how-**  
**We gotta get back to Hogwarts.**

"Haha, seht ihr die im Hintergrund, wie lustig die tanzen?"  
"Ich fang' an, das Lied zu mögen", sagte Harry grinsend.

**we gotta get back to school  
We gotta get ourselves to Hogwarts  
where everything is magic-cool!**

Jeder lachte wieder.

**Alle:  
Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts  
To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts  
It's all that I love and it's all that I need  
at Hogwarts, Hogwarts!**

**Die 3:**  
**I think we're going back!**

Ron schreit: "Nächster Part! Näächster Part!"  
Hermine sagt genervt: "Ja ja, beruhig' dich, ich mach' ja schon."

xxx

Das war der erste Part, hoffe, er hat euch gefallen.


	3. Wieder zurück nach Hogwarts Teil 2

Jetzt kommt der 2. Part. XD

xxx

Bevor der nächste Part begann, stand Harry auf und brachte Snacks und Trinken für alle mit, außer für Ron, da er schon gut bedient war. Dann ging der nächste Part los.

**(Ginny rennt auf die Bühne.)  
Ginny: Rooon! Du solltest mich doch zu Madam Malkins bringen und die Sickels benutzen, die Mum dir für meine Umhänge gegeben hat!  
(Ron macht abwehrende Handbewegungen.)**  
,,Oh mein Gott! Bin ich das? Ich hab' doch nicht so 'ne nervige Stimme, also wirklich!", entrüstete sich Ginny.

,,Oh mein Gott! Bin ich das? Ich hab' doch nicht so 'ne nervige Stimme, also wirklich!", entrüstete sich Ginny.

**Harry: Ehm, wer ist das?  
Ron: Das ist meine dumme kleine dämliche Schwester Ginny, sie ist im 1. Jahr. Ginny, das ist Harry. Er ist Harry... Harry Potter. **

,,Sehr nett, Ronald!" Ron fing sich wieder einen Schlag, von Ginny aber diesmal. ,,Au! Ich bin das nicht!"

**Ginny (mit riesigen Augen greift sie seine Hand und will sie nicht mehr loslassen): Oh! Du bist Harry Potter! Du bist der Junge, der überlebt hat!**

**Harry: Ja und du bist Ginny. (Lässt ihre Hand los.)  
Ginny: Oh, es heißt Ginevra. (Will ihm nochmals die Hand geben.)**

,,Oh nein!" Ginny verbarg ihr knallrotes Gesicht in ihren Händen. 'Nur Mum nennt mich noch so! Geht's noch peinlicher?', dachte sie.

**Harry (winkt ab) : Cool, Ginny ist gut.  
Ron: Dumme Schwester! (Klatscht seine Hände zusammen, um einen Schlag anzudeuten, Ginny schreit und hält sich die Ohren.) Bedränge den berühmten Freund nicht!  
Hermine: Hört ihr Musik oder so etwas?  
Harry: Musik? Wovon redest du?  
Ron: Ja, jemand kommt, jemand kommt.  
(Auftritt und Tanz von Cho Chang, Lavender Brown und Pansy.)  
****Mädels (singen):  
Cho Chang. Domo Arigato, Cho Chang,  
Gung Hey fat Choy Chang  
Happy happy new year, Cho Chang! ****(Hier diesen sexy Tanzmove.)**

**Ron: Jah!**  
**Ginny: Oh, wer ist das?**  
**Harry: Das...das ist Cho Chang.**  
**Ron: Yeah, das ist das Mädchen, in das Harry seit dem 1. Jahr total verknallt ist.**  
**Hermione: Yeah, aber er wird nichts zu ihr sagen.**  
**Ron: Ja, du sagst nie einem Mädchen, dass du sie magst, weil es dich wie einen Idioten aussehen lässt! Wa-was?**

"Hmm... Von wem hat Ron wohl diesen Rat?", fragte Harry.  
"Er ist sowieso bescheuert!", meinte Hermine.  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du auf diese blöde Kuh stehst, Harry!", rief Ginny sauer und rutschte von ihm weg.  
"Hey, beruhige dich. Das ist längst vorbei und sie war eh nicht so toll", sagte Harry ernst. Ginny überlegte. "Hmm...ok", und rutschte wieder in seinen Arm.

**(Ginny läuft rüber zu dem asiatischen Mädchen und tippt ihr auf die Schulter.)  
Ginny (überdeutlich und betonend): Konichiwa, Cho Chang, es ist schön, dich zu treffen. Ich bin Ginny Weasley.  
Lavender: BITCH, ich bin nicht Cho Chang!**

"Hä?" Alle sind verwirrt. Außer Dumbledore, der weiterhin fröhlich vor sich hinzwinkert.

**Ron: Das ist Lavender Brown! Rassistische Schwester!(Klatsch)  
Harry: Rassistin, Rassistin!**

"Ron! Was sollen diese Klatscher, also echt?!" "Aua! Keine Gewalt!" "Du bist doch hier gewalttätig, du verdienst das!" "Ich bin das ni-" "IST GUT! JETZ SHH!"

**Cho Chang: Oh, das ist ok, ich bin Cho Chang, Leute!**

Alle lachen.  
"Ach so, Cho Chang ist keine Asiatin, sondern hat einen Südstaatenakzent!", lachte Harry. (Im Englischen, musste rein, sonst würde das Leute=y'all keinen Sinn machen.)  
"Sie ist total eingebildet und eine Oberzicke...so war die echte eigentlich nicht...aber ist lustig!", lachte Ginny.

**Harry: Sie ist total perfekt!**

"Harry!" "Au!" Harry bekam einen Schlag von Ginny.

**Ron: Ja, aber zu schade, dass sie mit Cedric Diggory geht, huh?**

Die vier Freunde sahen sich traurig an. Cedric hatte den Kampf nicht überlebt. Möglicherweise würden noch andere Charaktere kommen, die nicht überlebt hatten.  
"Ehm, Professor Dumbledore, nur mal jetzt so nebenbei... Wieso sind Sie eigentlich hier? Sie sind doch eigentlich..."  
"Tot? Ich weiß, Harry. Hier siehst du meine schwarze Hand? Unsere mysteriöse Freundin hat mich aus der Vergangenheit geholt, ebenso wie Professor Snape. Wahrscheinlich kommen wir auch noch vor und sollen uns doch wenigstens daran erfreuen, bevor wir sterben werden."  
"Ah, ok. Kann man denn nichts tun, dass Sie nicht sterben werden?!", fragte Harry verzweifelt. Er gab Snape keine Schuld, schließlich wusste er die ganze Wahrheit.  
Dumbledore und Snape tauschten einen kleinen, traurigen Blick.  
"Leider nicht, Harry. Wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich es dir sagen, aber lass uns jetzt nicht zu lange in der Vergangenheit verweilen und unseren Kopf mit traurigen Gedanken füllen. Lasst uns weiter schauen." Harry kam der Gedanke, dass Cedric auch in diesem Stück sterben würde, aber er blieb still.

**Harry: Ernsthaft, wer zur Hölle ist Cedric Diggory, wer ist das? Wer ist der Typ?  
(Cedric taucht auf und schubst alle zur Seite, sie landen auf dem Boden.)  
Cedric (singt):  
Cho Chang  
I am so in love with Cho Chang  
From Bangkok to DingDang  
I sing my love aloud  
for Cho Chang (Er tanzt mit Cho und rennt ihr hinterher von der Bühne, gefolgt von den Freundinnen.)  
Harry: Ich hasse den Kerl! Ich hasse ihn!**

Harry verzog den Mund. Er hatte Cedric nie so gehasst. Klar, er war eifersüchtig gewesen, aber doch nicht so. 'Blöde Parodie...'

**Ron: Also, besorgen wir diese Umhänge, oder nicht?!  
Ginny: Ich sag' dir was, ich gehe!  
Ron: Gott, Schwester!  
(Ein Junge mit Brille und Gryffindorschal läuft über die Bühne und rennt in Goyle und Crabbe.)  
Goyle: (mit richtig tiefer Stimme) Zeig deinen Arm, Streber!  
Neville: Was-was-was...  
Goyle: Indian Burn Hex **(AU:Sorry kann ich nicht übersetzen, ist auf jeden Fall ein Zauberspruch, der brennt, vllt sowas wie Brennnessel?)  
**Neville: Argh! (Geht in die Knie.)  
Harry: Oh, Crabbe und Goyle.  
Ginny (hilft Neville auf): Bist du ok?  
Harry: Hey, warum lasst ihr Trottel Neville Longbottom nicht in Ruhe?  
Goyle: Sieh mal einer an, wenn das nicht Harry Potter ist. Du denkst, nur weil du berühmt bist, kannst du jeden herum kommandieren.  
Harry: Ich denke nur, dass es für Typen wie euch nicht cool ist, auf Typen wie Neville herum zu hacken, kommt schon!**

"Armer Neville...", meinte Ron. "Aber solche Angst hatte Neville doch gar nicht vor Goyle...und so cool sind Crabbe und Goyle gar nicht... Außerdem: Sie können sprechen? Und Goyle kann einen ZAUBERSPRUCH?!", sagte Harry entgeistert.

**Goyle: Weißt du, was ich denke? Ich denke, Brillen sind für Streber! (Nimmt Harry die Brille ab und zerbricht sie.) Wir hassen Streber!  
Crabbe: Und Mädchen!**

"Ehm, ist das nicht ein Mädchen?" "Ironie Ron!", erklärte Hermine.

**Ron (während er sich hinter Hermine versteckt): Nun, ihr wollt es nicht anders! Legt euch nicht mit Harry Potter an, er hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt, als er ein Baby war!**

"Siehst ja sehr mutig aus, Wiesel, wie du dich hinter Hermione, sorry, ich mein' Hermine, versteckst", sagte Draco. "Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", meinte Ron sauer. "Beruhigt euch, Jungs!", sagte Hermine.

**Hermione: Okay, beruhigt euch alle miteinander. ****Ocuulus reparo (Harry setzt Brille auf.)  
Harry: Wow, cool!**

"Harry, du musst dir diesen Spruch endlich mal merken!", sagt Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich versuch's ja!", entgegnete Harry.

**Hermione: Jetzt sollten wir diese großen Kleinkinder und Idioten alleine lassen.  
(Draco kommt auf die Bühne.)  
Draco: Hat jemand Draco Malfoy gesagt?**

Alle lachten laut los außer Draco.  
"Malfoy du...bist ein Kleinkind und ein Idiot! Hahah!", lachte Ron,  
"Und wirst von 'nem Mädchen gespielt!"  
Draco wurde rot. "Ja, ich weiß! Trotzdem sieht sie immer noch besser aus als deine Rolle, Wiesel! Und wahrscheinlich ist sie besser im Schauspielern als dein Schauspieler!" "Ok, beruhigt euch wieder!"

**Harry: Was willst du, Draco?  
Draco: Crabbe, Goyle, seid ein Paar Turteltauben und geht meine Umhänge bezahlen, ja? (gibt ihnen Geld)  
So, Potter! Du bist also zurück für ein weiters Jahr in Hogwarts, ja? (umkreist sie) Vielleicht bist du dieses Jahr klüger und gibst dich mit der höheren Zaubererelite ab. (macht 'ne Pose)**

Alle lachten wieder los.  
"Okay, sie ist wirklich toll. Trifft dich wirklich perfekt! Haha!", lachte Harry. "Ich finde es jetzt auch ganz witzig, sie versucht halt, meiner Coolness gerecht zu werden und scheitert. Das ist alles", meinte Draco.

**Harry: Hey, hör' zu, Malfoy (legt Arm und Ron und Hermione), Ron und Hermione sind meine besten Freunde auf der ganzen Welt, ich würde sie gegen nichts eintauschen! (Ginny versucht, einzusteigen, wird aber von Ron weggeschubst.)**

"Aww, danke Harry!", sagte Hermine.  
"Ron! Was soll das?!", rief Ginny wütend. "Sorry, ich kann nichts dafür, dass meine Rolle so gemein ist."

**Draco: Ganz wie du willst. Warte, sag nichts! Rote Haare,  
abgetragene Kleidung und ein blödes Aussehen, du musst ein Weasley sein! **

"Malfoy!" Draco!" "Tut mir leid!" "Warte...trägst du Diamantohrringe?! Haha!", lachte Ron. "Ja, ja...aber ihr müsst zugeben, ihr Lächeln war toll." "Mhm, ja das hat gepasst. Zu deinem blöden, alten Ich", sagte Hermine.

**Ron: Oh mein Gott, lass sie in Ruhe, Malfoy!**

"Yay, du verteidigst mich, endlich!"

**Sie mag vielleicht eine echte Nervensäge sein, ok? Aber sie ist meine Nervensäge!**

"Tolle Hilfe, Ronald!" Ron bekam schon wieder einen Schlag ab.

**Draco (während Ginny, Ron, Harry und Hermine weggehen und Crabbe und Goyle wiederkommen): Na, ist das nicht süß? Ist wie eine kleine Loserfamilie! Hogwarts geht wirklich vor die Hunde. Aber glücklicherweise werde ich nächstes Jahr nach Pigfarts versetzt!**

Alle starrten Draco an. "Was? Ich weiß nicht, was das ist!"

**(singt)  
This year you bet  
gonna get out of here  
The reign of Malfoy is drawing near  
I have the greatest wizard career!  
It's gonna be totally awesome! (macht Rockerhände)  
Look out world for the dawn of the day  
When everyone will do - WHATEVER I SAY!  
And Potter won't be in my way  
and then I'll be the one  
who is totally awesome! (nochmal die Hände)  
Goyle (singt):  
YEAH, YOU BE THE ONE WHO IS TOTALLY AWESOME!**

"Ähm, ok Draco, du kannst singen. Und Goyle ist ja mal der Hammer! Haha!", lachte Harry. "Danke, Harry. Deine Rolle ist auch toll. Nur etwas eingebildet." "Meine Rede!", sagte Snape.  
Alle erschreckten sich wieder.

**Zug: Choo! Choo!  
Hermione: Leute kommt, wir werden den Zug verpassen!  
****Alle (singen):  
Who knows how fast  
this year's gonna go?  
****Hand me a glass,  
let the butterbeer flow! (fangen an zu tanzen wie ein Zug)**

"Ok, A, ich hab total Lust auf ein Butterbier jetzt und B, das Tanzen ist ja mal totally awesome!", sagte Harry.  
"Ich hab' auch Lust!", sagte Ginny.  
"Ich hol' uns was, muss mir eh Nachschub holen und in der Küche gibt es, glaube ich, auch Butterbier", sagte Ron. "Bring uns auch was zu essen mit, ja?" "Klar."  
Nachdem Ron wieder da war und alle versorgt waren, schauten sie weiter.

**Harry:**

**Maybe at last  
I'll talk to Cho!  
Ron:**

**Oh no, that'd be way too awesome!**

Alle lachten außer Ginny die mies gelaunt irgendetwas Fieses über Cho Chang murmelte.

**Alle:**

**We're back to learn everything that we can!  
It's great to come back, to where we began!  
And here we are, (bleiben 'stehen') and Alakazam! (Sprung)  
Here we go, this is totally awesome!  
Come on, and teach us everything you know!  
The summer's over, and we're itching to go!  
Neville:  
I think we're ready for  
Albus Dumbledore!  
Alle:  
Ahhh..**

"Jetzt kommen Sie, Professor!" rief Ron.

**(Dumbledore kommt auf die Bühne, in einer lustigen purpurnen Robe, sein Zauberstab steckt in seinem Hut, mit einem Bart, der unter seinem Kinn ist, Flip-Flops und verteilt Blümchen)**

Alle lachten laut los und kriegten sich erst wieder nach 5 min. ein.  
"Ahahah, s...s...sorry Professor, aber...ahhaha!"  
Sogar Dumbledore schmunzelte.

**Dumbledore (singt):**  
**Welcome! (hält es 4 Takte!)**

"Wow, Sie können aber auch singen, Professor!"  
"Vielen Dank, Miss Granger."

**All of you to Hogwarts  
I welcome all of you to school  
Did you know that here at Hogwarts  
We've got a hidden swimming pool?**

"Wirklich, Professor?"  
"Nicht, das ich wüsste, Harry, nein. Aber vielleicht kann der Raum der Wünsche so etwas herbei zaubern."  
"Ja, vielleicht."

**Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts!  
Welcome hotties, nerds and tools! **(AU:Tools = Marionetten XD)** Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts  
I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:**

**Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts.**

**Ihr könnt mich alle Dumbledore nennen. Ich nehme an, ihr könnt mich auch Albus nennen, wenn ihr Nachsitzen wollt. Nur ein Scherz, ich werfe euch raus, wenn ihr mich Albus nennt! ****(geht wieder ein bisschen in Hintergrund)**

**Alle: (singen)**  
**Back to Witches and wizards, and magical beasts**  
**To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts**  
**It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts!**

**Back to Spells and enchantments, Potions and friends!**  
**Gryffindors:**  
**To Griffindors!**

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny steigen mit ein.

**Hufflepuffs:  
Hufflepuffs!  
Ravenclaws:  
Ravenclaws!  
Slytherins:  
SLYTHERINS! (am lautesten) **Hier steigt Draco mit ein.

**Alle:  
Back to the place where our story began  
It's Hogwarts, Hogwarts!  
****Dumbledore: Entschuldigung, was ist der Name?  
Alle:  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts!** mit den Schülern.  
**Dumbledore: Ich hab' euch nicht gehört, Kids!  
Alle: Hogwarts, Hogwarts!** Und nochmal.  
**Harry: Mann bin ich froh, dass ich zurück bin!  
(Alle stehen da, mit Zauberstäben nach oben.)**

"Das war toll!", rief Ron. Die anderen stimmten zu.  
"Nächster Part!"  
xxx

Ja, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Die nächsten Parts werden eher Dialog sein, da ist es bisschen einfacher.  
Also dann. Ciao.


	4. Das Hauspokalturnier

Soo, jetzt kommt der dritte Part!

xxx

**Dumbledore: (Bänke werden hergeholt und die Schüler setzen sich drauf.) Willkommen zu einem weiteren magischen Jahr in Hogwarts! Und ein ganz besonderes Willkommen für meinem Lieblingsschüler: Mr. Harry Potter!**

Snape schnaubte. Dumbledore hatte immer gesagt, er hätte keinen Favoriten, doch das hier bewies doch ganz klar, dass Potter sein Lieblingsschüler war und bevorzugt wurde.

**Ron: Woo! Woo! Woo!  
Dumbledore: Er hat Voldemort getötet, als er nur ein Baby war und er hat sogar diese kleine Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn, um es zu beweisen!**

"Darauf bin ich nicht gerade stolz, Sir...", sagte Harry.  
"Ron, du bist ja lustig! Haha!", lachte Ginny.

**Und ein weiteres besonderes Willkommen an unseren neuesten Zugang zu Gryffindor: Mr. Ginny... Entschuldigung! Mrs. Ginny Weasley.**

"Eh ja, ich bin ein Mädchen!", entrüstete sich Ginny, "Wie kann man das verwechseln?!" Die anderen lachten nur. "War wahrscheinlich nur ein Versprecher!", beruhigte Hermine Ginny.

**Ginny: Ehm, ja, ich bin ein Mädchen...**

"HAHAH! Ginny ist genauso wie die Bühnen-Ginny!", lachte Ron laut und wollte sich nicht mehr einkriegen, bis er von Ginny und Hermine einen Schlag abbekam.

**Und außerdem...sollte ich nicht vom Sprechenden Hut eingeteilt werden?**

**Dumbledore: Nun, ehm...etwas Lustiges ist mit dem Sprechenden Hut passiert, er hat sich mit einem anderem magischen Kleidungsstück frisch verheiratet. Also werden er und der Schal der Sexuellen Vorliebe nicht vor nächstem Jahr zurück sein.**

Ron, Harry und Draco starrten Dumbledore an.  
"Können wir sowas bekommen?!"  
"Ich fürchte nicht...obwohl...es wäre amüsant...ich überleg' es mir... Ah, ich vergaß...ihr müsst Schulleiterin McGonagall überreden."  
"AWE-! Was?! Sie wird es uns nie erlauben!" "Vielleicht könnte George in seinem Zauberladen den Schal entwickeln?" "Oh ja, das wär awesome! Dann hat er was zu lachen! Und dann schmuggeln wir den Schal in die Schule!" "Genau! Und verkuppeln ihn mit dem sprechendem Hut! Haha!"  
Die Mädchen schüttelten schmunzelnd den Kopf. 'Sie können sich ja doch vertragen', dachte Hermine, als sie Draco und die Jungs sich flüsternd weiter unterhalten sah. 'Toll'.

**Ich hab' einfach jeden, der wie ein guter Kerl aussieht, nach Gryffindor gesteckt, jeden, der wie ein böser Kerl aussieht, nach Slytherin und die anderen können hingehen, wo immer sie zur Hölle wollen, das ist mir wurscht.**

Die Schüler bekamen einen Lachflash.  
"Oha! Dieser Dumbledore ist ja mal cool! Nichts gegen Sie, Professor! Hahaha!" "Schon gut, Mr. Weasley, ich finde ihn auch recht lustig."

**(Cedric steht auf.)  
Cedric: Hufflepuffs sind ziemlich gute Finder!** (AU: Ok, jetzt muss ich was erklären, ich bin auch erst vor kurzem auf diese Erklärung gekommen... Also Gryffindors sind mutig, Ravenclaws schlau, Slytherins listig und was können Hufflepuffs? Das Musical sagt es: Finden! XD)

**Dumbledore: Was zum Teufel ist ein Hufflepuff?**

Die Kinder sahen sich an und lachten erneut los.  
"Oh...mein Gott... Dumbledore, Sie sind echt cool, hahaha!", lachte Draco mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Es dauerte 2 min., bis sie sich beruhigt hatten.

**(Cedric lächelt, zuckt mit den Schultern und setzt sich wieder hin)**

Erneutes Gelächter.

**Dumbledore: Wie auch immer... Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, meinen sehr guten Freund vorzustellen, unseren eigenen Zaubertränkeprofessor: Mr. Severus Snape.  
Ron: (mit vollem Mund) Nicht Snape! Ich hatte gehofft, sie hätten den Typen gefeuert!**

"Ron, sie haben dich perfekt, du isst echt ständig was!" "WEASLEY! 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!" Alle zuckten zusammen. "Ehm, Professor Snape, ich weiß nicht, ob das geht, da Sie ja aus der Vergangenheit stammen und wir vielleicht nicht mal mehr in Hogwarts sind...", versuchte Hermine zu schlichten, doch Snapes Blick brachte sie zum Verstummen. "Abgesehen davon, dass es nicht mal ich war, der es wirklich gesagt hat...", versuchte Ron, sich zu verteidigen. Doch es half nichts.

**Ginny: Wieso, was stimmt nicht mit Professor Snape?  
Ron: Nichts, er ist nur, uh, böse!**

Snape funkelte Ron an, sagt aber nichts.

**(Snape kommt auf die Bühne, er sieht total aus wie die Kerkerfledermaus, die er ist XD und lustig verzogenem Mund.)**

Alle lachten laut los und kriegten sich nicht mehr ein für 5 Minuten.

**Harry: Ach komm schon, Ron. Er ist nicht so schlimm.  
Snape: Harry Potter.**

Alle lachten wieder wegen Snapes lustiger Stimme.

**Nachsitzen.  
Harry: Was? Wofür?!  
Snape: Wegen Dazwischenreden.**

"Oh ja, das passt! Haha!", lachte Ginny.

**Also, bevor wie beginnen, werde ich euer erstes Ratespiel geben! (alle außer Hermione stöhnen auf)  
Kann irgendjemand mir sagen, was ein Portschlüssel ist?  
(Hermione meldet sich sofort.)  
Ja, Miss Granger!**

"Wow, ein Wunder, dass er sie dran nimmt, sonst übersieht er sie doch immer!" Snape schluckte. Das hatte er nur gemacht, da Hermines Klugheit ihn an Lily erinnert hatte.

**Hermione: (total schnell) Ein Portschlüssel ist ein verzaubertes Objekt, das, jeden, der es berührt, zu jedem beliebigen Ort auf der Welt transportiert, der vom Zauberer abhängt.  
Snape: Sehr gut. Und kann mir irgendjemand sagen, was Vorahnungen sind? (Hermione meldet sich wieder.) Ah ja, Miss Granger?  
Hermione: (wieder total schnell) Vorahnungen sind ein Mittel, dramatische Handlungsstränge so in eine Geschichte einzubauen, dass einem Charakter hinterher klar wird, dass er diese durch seine Vorahnungen hätte vorhersehen müssen.**

"Häh? Das ist mir zu kompliziert und zu schnell...", sagte Ron verwirrt.

**Snape: Perfekt!**

"Also echt, er hat sie doch nie gelobt! Da ist doch was faul...",  
meinte Harry.

**Ron: (mit vollem Mund) Bin ich der Einzige, der noch nicht weiß, was ein Portschlüssel ist?  
Hermione: Oh, ein Portschlüssel ist etwas, das dich irgendwo hinbringt, wenn du es berührst. (Ron: Nicht du, oh mein Gott...)**

"Sehr nett, Ron!" Er bekam einen Schlag von Hermine. "Oha, hört mal auf, ich bin später ganz voll von blauen Flecken wegen euch!"

**Snape: Und denkt immer daran: Ein Portschlüssel kann jede Art von scheinbar harmlosem Gegenstand sein wie... ein Fußball..oder..ein Delfin..**

Alle lachten laut los. "Hahaha ein Delfin! Sehr harmlos!"

**Lavender: Professor? Kann eine Person irgendwie ein Portschlüssel sein?  
Snape: Nein, das ist absurd. Wenn solche Personen sich selbst berühren würden.. (schaut direkt zu Ron) (Ginny lacht ihn aus) **

Ginny lachte genauso wie die Bühnen-Ginny und deswegen mussten die anderen noch mehr lachen als sie eh schon lachten, außer Ron, der es gar nicht lustig fand.

**.. würden sie vollkommen an verschieden Orte transportiert werden. **(AU:so bisschen wie beim Zersplintern?)** Eine Person kann aber ein Horkrux sein. **

Alle horchten auf. 'Oh nein, wieso wissen diese Muggle sogar das?' dachte Harry.

**Harry: Was.. äh.. was ist ein Horkrux?  
Snape: Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, Harry, du findest es noch früh genug raus! **

"Okay, erstens Snape hat dich HARRY genannt und zweitens, Ron, das sind Vorahnungen! Harry wird noch über Horkruxe erfahren, aber hier werden schon Andeutungen gemacht, damit die Spannung erhöht wird." erklärte Hermine.

**Hermione: Professor, was ist das Ziel dieser Befragung?  
Snape: Oh, nein es gibt kein besonderes Ziel, nur wichtige Informationen die jeder wissen sollte. Besonders Sie! (zeigt auf irgendjemand im Publikum).**

"Als ob! Das waren Vorahnungen! Haha!"

**Nun, ich fahre fort: Es gibt alles in allem 4 Häuser: Gryffindor.. (Gryffindors:Ow!) Ravenclaw.. (Ravenclaw: Wuh..) Hufflepuff.. (Cedric: Finden!) Was?!**

Alle brachen wieder in Gelächter aus.

**und Slytherin.(Schlangenhände, Zischen und Draco macht iwas komisches mit seiner Hand)**

"Was sollte das denn, Malfoy? Haha!"

**Snape: Traditionell.. Traditionell werden Punkte für gutes Verhalten gegeben und Punkte abgezogen für das Brechen von Regeln. Beispiel: 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!  
Harry: Was?  
Snape: Für Miss Grangers exzessives Babyfett.**

"Das ist total unfair, nicht erlaubt und überhaupt nicht wahr!" riefen die Schüler wütend aus.

**Ron und Harry: Danke, Hermione!**

"Jungs, ihr entschuldigt euch sofort!" zischten die Mädchen sie an. "Eh... tut uns leid?"

**Snape: Traditionell würde das Haus mit den meisten Punkten am Ende des Jahres den Hauspokal gewinnen. Allerdings sind dieses Jahr die Dinge ein bisschen anders. Ich habe die Ehre, unseren neuen Professor der dunklen Künste **(AU:kein Schreibfehler, ein Versprecher! XD)** vorzustellen: Professor Quirrel. (Quirrel kommt herein und man sieht sofort, dass da noch jemand mit ihm unter dem Turban steckt) **

Die Schüler lachten laut los. "Haha, dass Voldemort da drunter steckt, ist doch sowas von offensichtlich!" lachte Harry.  
"Was? Voldemort war unter Quirrels Turban?" fragte Draco entgeistert. "Jup" bestätigte Ron.

**(Harry schreit vor Schmerzen los und hält sich die Narbe)  
Harry: Au, Au, Au, Au..!  
Hermione: Was ist los, Harry?  
Quirrel: Der Hauspokal.. hat eine lange Tradition. Über Jahrhunderten..  
Draco: Verschwinde, Terrorist! (tut unschuldig)**

Alle lachten wieder los. "Das hätte ich echt mal bringen müssen!" "Ja, dass wäre so awesome gewesen!" lachte Harry.

**Quirrel: Über Jahrhunderten haben die vier Häuser von Hogwarts um die Ehre und den Ruhm gekämpft, den Titlel des Hauschampions zu besitzen. Aber woher kommt dieser Wettkampf und was sind die Wurzeln dieser Tradition?**

Hermine setzte zu einer Erklärung an, wurde aber gestoppt, da sie es eh hören würden.

**Hermione: Das Hauspokalturnier begann schon mit der ersten Generation von Hogwartsschülern.  
Quirrel: Das war eine rhetorische Frage!**

Alle lachten laut los.

**Dumbledore: Granger, hören Sie auf mit dem Dazwischenrufen! 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!  
Ron: Danke, Hermione!**

"Hier haben sie es ja total umgedreht, sonst sorgt Hermine immer für die vielen Punkte und hier verlieren wir wegen ihr die meisten! Haha!" lachte Ron. Die anderen starrten ihn nur an.

**Quirrel: Wie ich schon sagte: Als das Turnier zuerst stattfand war es noch von einer ganz anderen Art. Ein Champion von jedem der vier Häuser sollte eine Reihe von gefährlichen Aufgaben bewältigen, Herausforderungen, nach denen der Gewinner nicht nur den Pokal sondern auch ewigen Ruhm gewinnen würde.  
Hermione: So ähnlich wie das Hauspokaltu- eh das Trimagische Turnier.**

"Genau. So wie im 4. Jahr nur ohne die anderen Schulen." sagte Harry.

**Quirrel: Ja.. irgendwie so ähnlich wie das Trimagische Turnier.. obwohl nein überhaupt nicht wie das! Es gibt VIER Häuser, wie kann es das TRImagische Turnier mit VIER Teams sein? **

"Meine Rede.." sagte Harry nur.

**Hermione: Nun,ähm.. Professor, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wurde das Hauspokalturnier nach einem Schuljahr aufgelöst, weil ein Schüler während der ersten Aufgabe getötet wurde.**

"Genau wie im Trimagischen.." sagte Harry grimmig.

**Quirrel: Ja, es wird sehr gefährlich sein, aber die Belohnung überwiegt das Risiko bei weitem!  
Hermione: I..Ich denke nicht, dass Sie mich gehört haben, ich habe gerade gesagt das jemand gestorben ist!**

"Quirrel will es ja auch nicht hören.." sagte Draco.

**Dumbledore: Hermione Granger, halten Sie ihren scheußlichen, schiefen Mund und hören Sie auf dazwischen zurufen! 20 weiter Punkte!  
Ron und Harry: Danke, Hermione!**

Hermine war den Tränen nahe. "Hey... das stimmt nicht, das weißt du, ja?" versuchte Draco sie zu trösten und nahm sie in den Arm, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

**Dumbledore: Gott! Für die schlauste Hexe Ihres Alters, können Sie manchmal echt ein Dummkopf sein!**

Die Jungs lachten wieder los. Hermine lächelte schwach.

**(Harry und Ron lachten)  
Dumbledore: Oho! 10 Punkte für Dumbledore!**

Alle lachten laut los, sogar Hermine. "Das müssen Sie echt mal sagen, Professor.." sagte Ron lachend bis ihm wieder einfiel, das Dumbledore tot war. "Oh, nein.. geht ja gar nicht mehr.."

**Quirrel: Ja,ja.. es wird sehr gefährlich, aber der Gewinner wird über Jahre hinweg als ein Held in Erinnerung bleiben. Und als der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, denke ich, dass diese praktische Anwendung genau das ist was der Lehrplan braucht, um... (Voldemort: Hatschie!)**

Alle schauten sich an. "Hat der Turban gerade..?" "Ja.." "War das Voldemort..?"

**Dumbledore: Gesundheit! **(AU:Im Englischen heißt es auch Gesundheit, sie haben das Wort übernommen, wie beispielsweise Kindergarten usw. XD)**  
Hat Ihr Turban gerade geniest?  
Quirrel: W..Was? Nein..! **

"Oh, doch, auf jeden Fall! Haha!"

**Dumbledore: Ich könnte schwören, ich habe ein Niesen aus Ihrer Richtung gehört, doch Ihr Mund hat sich nicht bewegt…**

"Weil es Voldemort war! Kommt doch drauf, bitte!" Alle starrten Harry an, als ob er durchgeknallt wäre.

**Quirrel: Nein.. das - das war nur ein Furz, tut mir leid.**

Alle lachten laut los. "E..ein Furz! Haha!"

**(Quirrel läuft los und rempelt Harry an)  
Harry: Au, Au, Au, Mann.. Au, Au..! (Voldemort: Hatschie!)  
Quirrel: Ich muss gehen!  
Voldemort: Hatschie!  
Quirrel: Ich habe nur nochmals gefurzt, Verzeihung!**

Nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Die Schüler und Dumbledore lachten bis ihnen die Tränen kamen und sogar Snape zeigte ein minimales Lächeln.

**Dumbledore: Mit dem neu ins Leben gerufenen Hauspokalturnier wird ein Champion von jedem Haus ausgewählt daran teilzunehmen. Also Snape, erweisen Sie uns bitte die Ehre?  
Snape: Ja, Schulleiter. (hat einen Pokal aus Pappe in der Hand) Zuerst vom Ravenclaw Haus.. (Zieht einen Namen) Oh, Miss Cho Chang!  
Cho: Oh mein Gott, ich hab gewonnen, könnt Ihr es glauben, Leute, ich nicht!  
Snape: Und als nächstes von Hufflepuff: Oh.. Mr. Cedric Diggory.  
Cedric: Nun, ich FINDE das überhaupt nicht überraschend!**

"Erstens: Es war so klar, dass er gezogen wird und zweitens, ich FINDE dieses FINDEN total nervig!" "Haha, dafür hast du es aber gut nachgeahmt, Harry! Haha!" lachte Ginny.  
"Du wirst auch noch gezogen werden, nicht wahr?" fragte Ron.  
"Natürlich, was sonst, Ron!" sagte Hermine.

**Cho: Ich finde es perfekt, so kann ich mehr Zeit mit meinem geliebten Freund verbringen.  
Cedric: Ich bin genauso froh, mein Liebling. (küsst ihren Kopf, was Harry wütend beobachtet)  
Snape: Als nächstes vom Slytherin Haus.. **

Alle lachten darüber wie Snape Slytherin betont hatte.

**.. Oh, Draco Malfoy! (Draco steht auf)  
Draco: Hah! Oh! Ich habe dich endlich besiegt, nicht wahr, Potter? Was hälts du davon, huh?! (rennt zu ihm rüber und legt sich halb auf seinen Schoß) Ich bin dieses Mal der Champion! **

"Was machst du da?! Geh von mir runter! Eww…!" ekelte sich Harry, während die anderen lachten.

**Dumbledore: Draco, setz dich hin, du kleiner Scheißer. Champion ist nur ein Titel! (Draco setzt sich wieder hin) **

"Hey, das war gemein! Ich bin kein Scheißer!" entrüstete sich Draco. "Was, es stimmt doch!" lachte Ron. Draco blitzte ihn wütend an. "Draco, beruhige dich! Es stimmt nicht, Ron!" versuchte Hermine zu schlichten. "Nur hier in der Parodie! In echt war und ist Draco nie ein Scheißer gewesen!" Langsam beruhigte Draco sich wieder.

**Snape: Und als Letzter.. vom Gryffindor Haus.. ..meine Güte! Ist das nicht seltsam? Die eine Person in ganz Hogwarts, gegen die ich einen bekannten Groll hege, ist plötzlich in einem Turnier in dem er sehr wohl sein Leben verlieren könnte..**

"Oha, Snape! Das war gemein!" "Immer noch Professor, Mr. Weasley.." "Aber das war gemein!" "Wollen Sie noch mehr Punkte verlieren? Außerdem habe ich so etwas niemals gesagt! Also zügeln Sie sich!" Ron blieb still.

**Neville(steht auf): W...Wenn ich es bin, d…dann entschuldige ich mich jetzt für die anderen Gryffindors, dass ich verliere...  
Snape: Setz dich hin du dich schlecht ausdrückender Wichtigtuer! Es ist Harry Potter!**

"Na, da hat Neville ihm aber die spannende Tour vermasselt!" lachte Ron.

**Ron: Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo!**

"Wow, Ron, du bist begeisterter als ich dich jemals gesehen habe.. wenn ich diese Begeisterung doch nur in meinem viertem Schuljahr hätte sehen können... dann wäre ich glücklich gewesen." sagte Harry traurig. Ron sah zu Boden.  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Kumpel, was damals passiert ist! Ich war ein Idiot, Mann! Verzeihst du mit nochmals!?"  
"Na gut.." "Ah!" Alle erschreckten sich durch Hermines Ausruf. "Jetzt weiß ich in welchem Schuljahr das Stück spielt! Es muss das 4. sein! Ich war anfangs verwirrt, aber das muss es sein!"  
Plötzlich erschien eine Nachricht. "Oh ein weiter Brief von unserer Freundin.." sagte Harry und fing ihn auf. Er las vor:

Hey, habt ihr viel Spaß? Leider liegst du falsch, Hermine. Es ist eine Mischung aus Harrys 1., 4., 6. und 7. Schuljahr. Und es ist Harrys zweites Schuljahr überhaupt in Hogwarts!  
Noch viel Spaß wünscht euch

Eure Freundin und großer Fan

"Nun, dann... weiter geht's!" rief Ron.

**Dumbledore: Nun, hier sind sie, Leute! Die vier Hogwarts Champions! Ich möchte das ihr alle sofort anfangt euch vorzubereiten, denn die erste Aufgabe ist in ein paar Monaten und es könnte alles sein… Also auf geht's! Haha!  
Alle Schüler (Draco): Cho Chang! Cho Chang..! ( Malfoy.. Malfoy.. Mal... Hey!)**

„Nächster Part!"


	5. Das tickende Sandwich

**(Die Schüler haben die Bühne verlassen außer Ron, Harry und Hermione. Harry und Ron sitzen immer noch auf der Bank)  
Ron: Harry, du hast dieses Turnier schon im Sack!  
Harry: Ich weiß nicht, man. Dieser Cedric Diggory ist ziemlich super- NICHT! Er ist scheiße! Ich werde auf jeden Fall gewinnen! Es ist schon im Sack! (klatscht sich mit Ron ab) **

"Na super.. Haha!"

**Hermione: Ich weiß nicht, Harry..  
Ron: O mein Gott, Hermione halt's Maul! Wieso musst du auf jeder Parade regnen? (**AU:Eng: To rain on everybodys Parade = ein song aus Funny Girl mit Barbara Streisand)**  
Hermione: Weil, RON, das gefährlich ist!  
Harry: Ach komm schon, Hermione, wie gefährlich kann es sein, besonderst für mich?**

"Sehr gefährlich..Also echt, ich bin so ein Idiot in diesem Musical.." meinte Harry.

**Hermione: Du bist nicht unbesiegbar! Jemand ist in diesem Turnier gestorben!  
Harry: Oh, ich bin der Junge der ÜBERLEBT hat, nicht der, der GESTORBEN ist! **

"HAHAHA! Du bist so ein IDIOT, Harry!" Die anderen lachten auch.

**Was ist das Schlimmste das passieren kann?**

"Das ich sterbe.." sagte Harry.

**Hermione: Und ich weiß nicht was ich von diesem Quirrel halten soll.. Erst erweckt er ein schreckliches vorsintflutliches Turnier wieder, dann fängt in seiner Nähe deine Narbe an zu brennen, und du musst zugeben, dass irgendetwas sehr merkwürdig war mit seinem Hinterkopf. **(AU:auf englisch sagt sie anstatt merkwürdig funky)

"Ich hab funky gesagt... WARUM?!" Die anderen lachten darüber.

**Harry: Hör mal: Professor Quirrel ist ein Professor. Und wer stellt Professoren ein?  
Ron und Harry: DUMBLEDORE!  
Harry: Der klügste, der wunderbarste, der erfahrenste Zauberer..  
Ron: Schönste.  
Harry: Schönste Zauberer der ganzen Welt.**

Die anderen lachten sich halb tot.

**Harry: Warum sollte er jemanden einstellen, der versucht mich zu verletzen?  
Hermione: Wa.. Ich meine, was ist mit Snape?  
Harry: Was ist mit ihm?  
Hermione: Er hasst dich seit Jahren! Und er hat deine Eltern auch gehasst, Harry, jeder weiß das.**

Die anderen sahen traurig zu Snape hinüber. "Wir kennen die Wahrheit, also.." "Es ist in Ordnung, Miss Granger."

**Und er zieht einfach so deinen Namen aus dem Hauspokal aus HUNDERTEN wenn nicht sogar, FÜNF möglichen Gryffindors..**

Wieder Gelächter.

**Harry: Was für ein Zufall! Wir hatten Glück!  
Hermione: Harry, ich denke nicht, dass das ein Zufall war. Als du Voldemort besiegt hast, hast du viele Feinde gemacht. (Harry: Ok.) Von denen du möglicherweise gar nichts weißt.  
Harry: OK, Hermione, um das mal klar zu sehen, du denkst dieses ganze Turnier ist eine große Verschwörung, um zu versuchen mich zu töten?  
Hermione: Ich weiß nicht, äh.. vielleicht! Ich denke nur es ist gefährlich und du solltest es nicht machen!  
Harry: Ok, Hermione.. wenn es dir so viel bedeutet.. dann scheide ich aus dem Turnier aus.**

'Wenn ich das doch nur gekonnt hätte..' dachte Harry.

**Hermione: Oh, danke Harry! (Umarmt ihn)  
Ron: Warte, warte, WAS?! Der Hauspokal? Was ist mit all dem ewigen Ruhm den du gewinnen würdest, komm schon!  
Harry: Hey, ewiger Ruhm? Hab ich schon. Übrigens, Neville wäre ein großartiger Champion.  
Ron: Nein, Nein, nein, ich will nicht Shlongbottom als meinen Champion! **

Sie lachten wieder los.

**Hermione: Ok, was du jetzt tun musst.. oh, schau, da ist Dumbledore! Warum gehst du nicht einfach gleich zu ihm und sagst das du ausscheidest?  
Harry: Ähm.. Hör.. Hör zu, Hermione.. Dumbledore und ich.. wir.. wir stehen uns wirklich unheimlich nah und ich will nicht das er denkt ich wäre faul oder respektlos. Also kannst du ihm nicht.. Warum sagst du es ihm nicht einfach? Sag ihm das ich für die Schule arbeite oder so. **

"Oha, du nutzt mich hier voll aus, Harry!" "Seit wann stehst du Dumbledore so nah? Ok, du bist sein Lieblingsschüler aber so? Häh?" fragte Ron.

**Harry: Okay? Hey du kriegst das hin!(tippt auf ihre Nase) Du bist die Beste!  
Hermione: Na gut. Okay..  
Harry:Mach dir keine Sorgen!**

"HARRY.. wenn du das jemals bei mir machen solltest, diese Nasetippen.. dann jag ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals, klar?" "Ja, Hermine.."

**Hermione: Dumbledore!  
Dumbledore: Ja, Granger?  
Hermione:Ah.. ich.. ich muss für einen Moment mit Ihnen sprechen. Es..es geht um das Hauspokalturnier. Äh.. nun, erstens denke ich das es eine furchtbare Idee ist.. und zweitens ich denke nicht das Harry Potter teilnehmen sollte.**

"Oho, sie stottert.. das ist nicht gut.."

**Dumbledore: Granger! Warum müssen Sie immer so ein Spielverderber sein, huh? Großartig, sagen Sie mir warum Harry Potter nicht teilnehmen sollte!  
Hermione: Äh..Weil er..lernen möchte!  
Dumbledore: Granger, niemand in Hogwarts lernt, außer Ihnen!**

Die Schüler brachen in Gelächter aus. Hermine war eingeschnappt. "Das stimmt nicht!" "Wir.. haha.. wissen das!"

**Hermione: Argh.. Ah.. okay, er... möchte sich auf die ZAGs konzentrieren!  
Dumbledore (zieht seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hut XD): Warum konnte Harry mir das nicht selber sagen? Er denkt, ich bin cool. Wir sind sehr eng befreundet!**

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Dumbledore belustigt.

**Hermione: Naw.. Profes... ich bin eine sehr schlechter Lügnerin, ok? I-Ich denke es ist ein Trick. Ein abgekartetes Spiel u-und ich denke sogar, dass Snape versuchen könnte Harry Potter zu töten.**

Snape verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte. "Wie oft habt ihr mich immer verdächtigt, hm?" "Wir wissen es ja jetzt. Aber es passt doch dann gut, nicht wahr?" sagte Harry. Die anderen stimmten zu.

**Dumbledore: Severus Snape ist einer der höflichsten, tapfersten, galantesten, sexiesten Männern, die ich je getroffen habe!**

Die Schüler lachten laut los. "Hahaha.. sexy! Haha!" "Ehm.. Professor.. sind Sie schwul?" "Allerdings, Miss Weasley. Ja." "Oh, ok."

**Severus Snape versucht Harry Potter zu töten, genauso sehr, wie er versucht mich zu töten! Hah!  
(Severus Snape tritt ein)  
Snape: Oh, hallo Professor Dumbledore! Ich war zufällig in der Küche und ich habe Ihnen dieses..(zieht ein Papp-Sandwich mit Dynamitstangen hervor)..leckere Sandwich gemacht!**

"Oh nein, das ist eine Bombe!" rief Hermine. "Also, bitte.. so tief wäre ich nie gesunken. Außerdem sind Sie viel zu schlau dafür..! sagte Snape naserümpfend.

**Dumbledore: Oh, danke, Severus! Sehen Sie Granger, wie aufmerksam!**

"Ehm.. nichts gegen Sie Professor, aber Sie sind hier ziemlich dumm und leichtgläubig.. und blind.." "Ja. Mr. Malfoy. Das stimmt. Aber es ist amüsant." zwinkerte Dumbledore.

**Hermione: Ahh...  
Snape: Bitte sehr, Professor.. Bomben Appetite.. ich meine Bon Appetite! bibibibi..! (drückt auf dem sandwich rum und 'aktiviert' die Bombe)**

Die Schüler lachten.

**Dumbledore: Danke sehr. (Snape rennt weg, die Bombe fängt an zu ticken)  
Hermione: Ähm... tickt dieses Sandwich? (Wie eine Uhr)  
Dumbledore: Es sieht so aus als wäre es lecker! (lecker=licking= eig leckend, macht im nächsten Satz mehr Sinn) Lecker genug zum Fingerlecken!**

Erneutes Gelächter. "Haha Sie.. sind wirklich ein Idiot!"

**Hermoine: Professor, ich denke nicht, dass Sie dieses Sandwich essen sollten!  
Dumbledore: Warum, Granger? Sie sollten öfter auf Snape hören, Sie könnten dafür sogar ein Sandwich bekommen! Ich weiß nicht..**

"So eins möchte ich aber nicht! Nein, danke, Professor!"

**(Hermione nimmt das Sandwich und rennt von der Bühne)  
Dumbledore: Granger, was zum Teufel.. Granger, was machen Sie da?! (Das Sandwich explodiert)  
Sie haben mein Sandwich zum explodieren gebracht!  
Hermione: Es tut mir leid, Sir!**

" Miss Granger, entschuldigen Sie sich bitte nicht dafür, mein Leben gerettet zu haben." "Natürlich, Professor."

**Dumbledore: Hey! Selbst wenn ich glauben würde das Harry Potter in Gefahr wäre, müsste er trotzdem teilnehmen! Sehen Sie diesen Kelch?  
Hermoine: Ja!  
Dumbledore: Er ist verzaubert! Wessen Namen auch immer aus diesem Pokal kommt, muss daran teilnehmen oder die Folgen wären schlimm.**

"Genau wie mit dem Feuerkelch.. War doch klar, dass ich teilnehmen muss.."

**Hermione: Was meinen Sie mit schlimm?  
Dumbledore: Nun, versuchen Sie sich vorzustellen, Ihr ganzes Leben würde schlagartig aufhören, und Sie würden in Lichtgeschwindigkeit explodieren.  
Hermione: Die gesamte Protonenumkehr? (eng: Total protonic reversal ist eine Ghostbuster Referenz)  
Dumbledore: Yeah.. Also verstehen Sie? Er muss teilnehmen und.. Hermione, wenn Sie sich dann besser fühlen.. der letzte Typ, der in diesem Turnier gestorben ist, war ein Hufflepuff, also, äh.. **

"VORAHNUNG! Gott, wieso sind sie so gemein!" rief Harry wütend. "Cedric wird auch hier sterben!" "Beruhige,dich Harry." sagte Ginny tröstend und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

**.. ich halte meine Augen offen und nichts kommt am alten Dumbledore vorbei!**

Sie lachten schon wieder. "Oh, doch an DIESEM Dumbledore kommt jeder vorbei! Haha!"

**Hermione: Ok.  
Dumbledore: Jetzt muss ich gehen und mir ein neues Sandwich machen. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie es so gut werden soll wie das Letzte. Das letzte hat getickt!  
Hermione: (während sie weggeht und Dumbledore von der Bühne) Weil es ein Bombe war..!? Harry, es tut mir so leid,aber.. ich denke du wirst am Hauspokalturnier teilnehmen müssen, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nicht ruhen bis ich herausgefunden haben, was die erste Aufgabe sein wird.  
Ron: (legt Arm um Harrys Schulter) Und ich sabotiere alle anderen Champions, damit du kampflos siegst.  
Harry: Ok. Super! **

"Wie hättest du das denn bitteschön hinbekommen, Wiesel? Haha!" "Sei still, Malfoy…"

**(Crabbe kommt auf die Bühne und eröffnet mit einer Pose den Auftritt von Goyle, der Draco hereinträgt )**

"Wa-!" "Warum zum Teufel wirst du getragen?! Hahaha!" lachte Ron. "Weiß ich nicht! Weil ich zu fein bin, um zu laufen? Damit ich einen 'coolen', hier wohl eher lustigen, Auftritt habe?" "Ja, könnte hinhauen" schmunzelte Hermine.

**Draco: Oh, ist das nicht herzergreifend!  
Ron(mit vollem Mund): Gott, verkriech dich einfach Malfoy!  
(Draco wird runtergelassen fällt aber hin und rollt auf dem Boden herum)**

Draco schließt vor Scham die Augen, als die Jungs in Gelächter ausbrechen. Hermine stupst ihn aber an und lächlet ihn aufmunternd an. "Na komm schon, nimm es mit Humor!" "Na gut.. Aber WARUM mach ich das nur?! Plötzlich taucht eine weitere Nachricht auf. "Oh, eine Information! Ich les sie vor!" rief Ron.

Hey Draco, (hier schaffte Ron es fast nicht den Namen auszusprechen ohne zu lachen, während Draco sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er Ron anfunkeln oder die Augen verdrehen sollte)  
Das auf dem Bodenrumrollen kann ich auch nicht wirklich erklären. Vielleicht versucht Draco zu vertuschen, dass das Hinfallen nicht geplant war, oder er versucht zu posen und scheitert, oder er denkt es ist cool so rumzurollen, oder er versucht seinen Vater nachzuahmen. (Ihr werdet es im 2. Musical sehen!) Oder da Draco auch oft in etwas komischen Situationen auftaucht, sitzt auf Bäumen usw, spielt das Herumrollen auf dem Boden vielleicht darauf an. Auf jeden Fall ist es lustig, und Lauren Lopez macht einen tollen Job. So heißt die Darstellerin. Wenn ihr die Namen der anderen Darsteller wissen wollt, sagt einfach Bescheid. ^^  
Noch viel Spaß wünscht euch

eure Freundin und euer Fan

**Draco: Goyle und ich haben eine Wette, weißt du? Er sagt du würdest keine 5 Minuten in diesem Turnier aushalten. Ich bin dagegen. Ich sage du würdest keine 5 Minuten aushalten in PIGFARTS!**

Die Schüler bekamen einen Lachflash. "Wa.. hahah.. was ist Pigfarts?" fragte Harry und schaute Hermine an. Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

**Harry: Was? Okay, Malfoy, was.. was ist Pigfarts?  
Draco:Oh! Nie davon gehört?! Leute! Berühmte Potter kennt nicht mal Pigfarts! (Streckt sich auf der Bank und fällt runter)**

Weiteres Gelächter.

**Harry:Malfoy, tu nicht so als ob du nicht darüber reden willst. Das ist das neunte Mal das du Pigfarts erwähnst, was ist Pigfarts?  
Draco:( Dramatischer Blick) Pigfarts ist nur die berühmteste Schule für Zauberei in der Galaxis. Dorthin werde ich nächstes Jahr wechseln.  
Hermione: Malfoy, davon habe ich noch nie gehört.  
Draco: Das ist weil Pigfarts... auf DEM MARS ist! **

Alle lachten laut los.

**Harry: Weißt du, Malfoy, wir versuchen hier eine Unterhaltung zu führen. Also kannst du uns nicht einfach allein lassen?  
Draco:Oh nein. Ich bin gar nicht da.  
Harry: Also ich denke die erste Aufgabe, könnten wir mithilfe von Dumbledore..  
Draco: Dumbledore?! Pff! Was für ein alter Kauz! Er ist nichts gegen Rumbleroar!  
Goyle: RUMBLEROAR!**

Alle lachten wieder laut los. "Rumbleroar ist doch nur Dumbledores Namen anderst geschrieben oder?" "Ja genau, Ron! Hahaha!"

**Draco: Rumbleroar ist der Schulleiter von Pigfarts. Er ist ein Löwe. Der sprechen kann.**

Ein weiterer Lachflash. " Das klingt irgendwie wie Aslan aus Narnia oder, Harry?" sagte Hermine. "Stimmt. Haha!"

**Harry: Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, wir versuchen hier eine Konversation zu führen. Ich meine ihr esst nicht mal was, verschwindet!  
Draco:Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn wir alles hören was ihr sagt, wir sind die Einzigen hier drin.  
Harry: Ach, komm schon Malfoy. Verschwinde, bitte?  
Draco: Wo sollen wir hingehen?  
Harry: Ehm... ich weiß nicht, Pigfarts!(Ron und Hermine lachen)**

Ron lachte.

**Draco: Haha, jetzt schmeichelst du aber! Ich kann nicht nach Pigfarts GEHEN. ES IST AUF DEM MARS! **

Erneutes Gelächter.

**Du BRAUCHST ein Raumschiff. Hast du ein Raumschiff ,Potter? Ich wette du hast eins... (Rollt sich zwichen Harry und Ron durch und auf den Boden) **

"WAS TUST DU DA? HAHAH!"

**Weißt du, nicht alle von uns haben genug Geld geerbt um die NASA aufzukaufen als unsere Eltern gestorben sind!**

Draco bekam böse Blicke und einen Schlag von Hermine. "Sorry.."

**Seht euch das an! Raumschiff Potter! Sternenkind Potter! Mondschuhe Potter! Durchquert die Galaxie für internationale Reisen zu Pigfarts ooh.**

Weiteres Gelächter.

**Harry: Ok, das wars. Das ist die unangebrachteste Weise zu versuchen mich neidisch zu machen. Mir ist es egal wenn du dich über mich lustig machst, aber wenn du meine Eltern mit reinziehst ist das eine ganz andere Geschichte! (Steht auf und zíeht Zauberstab)  
Draco: WoW! Nicht so schnell, Potter! Crabbe! Goyle! (rennt zur Bank und hängt sich unter sie wie ein Klammeräffchen XD)  
Goyle: Zurück, Streber!  
Harry: Wow, ich habe Angst! **

"Wann hatte ich jemals Angst vor Crabbe oder Goyle?!"

**Draco: So! Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so taff, was Potter? **

Alle lachen. "Sagt der Richtige! Wer hängt denn unter ner Bank und lässt andere die Drecksarbeit machen, he? Haha!"

**Draco: Vielleicht solltest du mit jemand anderem herumhängen als mit diesem zeitverschwenderischem Rotschopf und seiner dummen Schlammblutfreundin! **

"Au!" Draco bekam Schläge von Hermine und ein Kissen ins Gesicht von Ginny.

**Hermione: Oh, das wars jetzt, Malfoy! Wabbelbeinfluch! (Crabbe und Goyle fallen auf den Boden)  
Goyle: Hey, das ist nicht fair, unsere Beine sind Gummi! **

"Offensichtlich.." murmelte Snape. Alle zuckten wieder zusammen.

**Hermione(Hält Draco an seiner Krawatte fest und bedroht ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab): Nimm es zurück, Malfoy! **

"Was denn? Von dem ganzen Zeug was blöder Fake Draco gesagt hat?" fragte Draco.

**Draco: Was zurück?**

Ron wollte schon wieder losschreien und lachen wurde aber aufgehalten.

**Hermione: Nimm zurück was du über deine blöde ausgedachte Weltraumschule gesagt hast! **

"Nur das?" fragte Ron.

**Ron: Yeah und all das Zeug das Hermione meine Freundin sein soll, das ist nicht mal ein bisschen wahr.**

Ron schaute rot zu Boden, während Hermine leicht traurig war. 'Es ist zu spät. Damals mit Lavender, da habe ich ihn noch geliebt, aber jetzt.. jetzt nicht mehr.'  
Harry beobachtete es leise. Er hatte ja gehofft, das sie sich vertragen würden und endlich zusammen kommen würden, aber anscheinend hatte Ron es endgültig verbockt.  
"Jetzt schauen wir doch weiter!" rief Draco.

**Hermione: Und sag dir tut es leid mich eine Du-weißt-schon-was genannt zu haben!  
Draco: Es tut mir leid!  
Hermione: Und du versprichst du wirst es nie wieder tun?  
Draco: Ich verspreche es!  
Hermione: (lässt Draco los) Genau. Nun, das nächste Mal wenn wir dich bitten uns allein zu lassen, tust du es besser! Kommt schon, Harry, Ron. Verschwinden wir von hier. Übrigens, habt ihr schon mein ganzes Essen gegessen. **

"Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dich jemals und so oft so genannt zu haben, Hermine." "Es ist schon gut, Draco. Jungs, wieso esst ihr mein Essen?!" "Eh... wissen wir nicht.. sorry?"

**Harry: Danke, Hermione.  
Hermione: Unjellyfy!(sry kanns nich übersetzen, ich finde den deutschen Gegenfluch zu Wabbelbeinfluch nicht)  
Ron: Das war das krasseste was ich jemals gesehen habe. Zu schade das niemand da war um es zu sehen, es war wie ein Ausbruch angestauter Aggression, wie Ahh, Hermione!(Ron, Harry und Hermione gehen ab)**

Die Schüler lachten. "Das war so wie damals als du Malfoy geschlagen hast, damals wegen Seidenschnabel, weißt du noch?" "Ja, stimmt! Das war auch total krass! Haha!"lachte Ron. "Miss Granger.. Sie haben meinen Patensohn geschlagen?!" "Ehm.. er hat sich darüber lustig gemacht das Seidenschnabel stirbt! Das ging gar nicht!" "Es ist OK, Onkel Sev! Ich hatte es verdient." Ron und Harry starrten ihn verblüfft an. "Was? Ich hab doch gesagt ich hab mich verändert!" "Ok, ok.." murmelten Ron und Harry unisono.

**Goyle: Wow! Das war schlimm, Heiliger Hippogreif!**

Erneutes Gelächter.

**Wir wurden von einem Mädchen besiegt. Dass ein Streber ist!**

Erneutes Gelächter.

**Draco(mit weinerlicher Stimme): Ich hab nicht gemeint, was ich gesagt habe, wisst ihr? Pigfarts IST echt! Blu- Blute ich? Goyle? (Goyle kauert sich runter und riecht an Draco) Goyle: NEIN! **

"Haha! Er hat dich beschnüffelt! Und es ist doch so klar, dass du nicht blutest!" "Seine Stimme ist einfach genial! Haha!" "Mhm…" meinte Hermine nachdenklich. "Vielleicht gibt es Pigfarts tatsächlich… ich sollte in einem Buch nachschlagen wenn wir hier draußen sind." "Ehrlich? Du glaubst mir?" "Haha! Du glaubst auch an Pigfarts?! Natürlich, deinem Fake-Ich!" Dumbledore zwinkerte plötzlich stärker. Pigfarts war ein so gut behütetes Geheimnis seit Jahrhunderten... sollte er es riskieren... woher wussten die Muggel überhaupt davon? Egal. Schön weiterzwinkern.

**Draco: Ich dachte... vie... vielleicht war es ein bisschen. Wow. Ich wurde noch nie von einem Mädchen so fertiggemacht. Vielleicht hätte ich sie nicht eine Schlamm- Egal! **

"Aww.. Draco tut es leid! Dankeschön!" Hermine knuddelte ihn. Draco wurde leicht rot.

**Goyle: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nicht rausfinden konnte, dass der Gegenfluch nur Unjellyfy war! (Crabbe schüttelt den Kopf)  
(Draco steht auf, richtet seinen Umhang und die Haare)  
Draco: Ihr habt Recht, ich bin nicht überrascht. Kommt, lasst uns Zauberer vom Waverly Place schauen!**

Die nicht Muggelgeborenen starrten Draco an. "Was? Ich habe keine Ahnung was das sein soll!" "Ich aber." sagte Hermine. "Und ich." ergänzte Harry. "Nun, bitte erleuchtet uns!" sagte Draco. Harry und Hermine sahen sich an. "Nun, willst du sagen oder soll ich?" fragte Harry. "Mach du doch-" "Nein mach du!" Unterbrach Harry. "Na gut.." "Nein ich mach's doch!" rief Harry. Doch Hermine hatte das erste Wort. "Zauberer vom Waverly Place ist eine Muggelserie über Zauberer. Ist sehr lustig und von Disney. Das darfst du erklären, Harry." lächelte Hermine ihn an. Harry schaute sie unsicher an. "Und du bist sicher du willst nicht...?" "Nun mach schon!" rief Ron. "Also gut! Disney ist eine Filmgruppe, die seit mehreren Jahren Animationsfilme macht und auch Serien und so weiter. In den Filmen wird meistens gesungen und Märchen… Muggel Märchen werden meistens erzählt. Aber auch normale Filme und so. Die Animationsfilme haben langsam ihren Reiz für das ältere Publikum verloren, aber die neueren cooleren Filme, sind toll." "Ah hier kommt noch ein Brief von unserer Freundin!"  
Ginny las ihn vor:

Hey ihr!  
Da ihr grade beim Thema Disney seid! Das neueste Parody Musical von Team Starkid ist eine Aladdin Parody! Jafar ist überhaupt nicht böse, Aladdin ist sexbesessen und gemein, es wird viel mehr geflucht, aber es ist toll. Vielleicht wollt ihr es auch mal anschauen, nur so. Wenn ihr mit euren Musicals durch seid! XD  
Nun, dann noch viel Spaß!  
Eure Freundin

"Okay.. Cool, sie haben Disney gemacht!" freuten sich Harry und Hermine. "Nächster Part!" rief Ron.


	6. Verschieden wies nur geht

**(Quirrel kommt auf die Bühne)**

**Quirrel: Narren! Sie sind alle Narren! Sie denken sie sind sicher! Sie denken sie sind zurück für ein weiteres lustiges Jahr in Hogwarts, um Zaubertricks zu lernen! Dabei ahnen sie nichts von der Gefahr, die direkt vor ihrer Nase lauert! Oder sollte ich sagen, auf ihren Hinterköpfen? (nimmt Turban ab und dreht sich um)**

**Voldemort: AH! ARGH! *hust*! **

„AH! Hahaha er hustet! Und was soll diese Bewegung nach hinten?! Haha!" lachte Ron. „Irgendwie sieht dieser Typ gut aus…" sagte Hermine. Die Jungs starrten sie an. „Was? Der Schauspieler sieht gut aus!"

**Voldemort: Argh. Ich kann unter diesem verdammten Turban nicht atmen!**

**Quirrel: Es tut mir Leid, mein Lord. Es ist eine notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Denn wenn sie wüssten, dass Ihr lebt.. und als Harry Potter Euch zerstörte, Eure Seele weiterlebte…**

**Voldemort: Ja. Als mein Körper zerstört wurde und ich gezwungen war im Verbotenem Wald zu leben und mich von Käfer und Pilze und… bäh! Einhornblut zu ernähren.**

**Quirrel: Bis ich Euch fand und Euch erlaubt habe, Euch an meine Seele zu binden.**

**Voldemort: Ja! Davon muss niemand etwas wissen! **

„Ok.. er ist irgendwie total lustig...Haha!"

**Voldemort: Nun..Quirrel! Gib mir etwas Wasser! (Quirrel nimmt eine Flasche Wasser von einem Stuhl) Nun, Quirrel! Lass es mir in den Mund laufen! **

„Wird das jetzt kommen, was ich denke, das kommen wird?" lachte Ginny. Die anderen nickten nur.

**(Quirrel gibt Voldemort Wasser und spricht weiter): Euer Plan Hogwarts auf meinem Hinterkopf zu erobern, läuft gut, mein Führer. **

**Voldemort: Ja,ja ja! Ich bin fertig mit dem Wasser! **

Ein weiterer Lachflash. „Hahaha er hat ihm tatsächlich Wasser gegeben das sah soo lustig aus! Haha!

**Wir dürfen keine weiteren Fehler mehr machen, wie heute Abend in der großen Halle.**

**Quirrel: Es tut mir leid, mein Lord. Ihr habt geniest. **

**Voldemort: Ich weiß das! Gib mir etwas Nasenspray, du Schwein!**

„Also hat er hier eine Nase! Hahaha!"

**(Quirrel gibt ihm Nasenspray und benutzt es selbst)**

„EWW! Wie unhygienisch!"

**Voldmort: Wasch diesen Turban! Er kitzelt meine Nase!**

**Quirrel: Ja mein dunkler König.**

**Voldemort: Okay… lass gut sein mit dem dunklem König ok? Ich sehe dir täglich zu wie du deinen Hintern abwischt! Du darfst mich Voldemort nennen, wir sind soweit. Wir haben diesen Punkt erreicht.**

Die Schüler sahen sich erst ungläubig an, unsicher ob sie richtig gehört hatten, bis sie in einen 10minütigen Lachflash ausbrachen. „Das war so gemeint, wie ein Pärchen, oder? Hahaha!"

**Quirrel: Ja.. ja mein… Voldemort.**

**Voldemort: Also Quirrel: Mach uns fertig zum Schlafengehen! Wir müssen gut ausgeruht sein, wenn wir Potter töten wollen. **

„Großartig.. du wirst es eh nicht schaffen, Tom!" rief Harry.

**Heute Abend in der Großen Halle... er war so nah.. ich hätte ihn berühren können...**

Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter bei der Vorstellung. „Gruselig.."

**(Quirrel benutzt Mundspülung)**

**Meine Rache ist zum Greifen nah, Quirrel! Ich kann sie schmecken! Sie schmeckt wie..Ticktacks!**

Ein weiterer Lachflash, aber nur von den Muggelgeborenen. „Hä? Was ist das?" fragte Ron. „Ei...hahaha… ein kleines Lutschbonbon, das hilft besseren Atem zu bekommen. Ist lecker und macht süchtig... ah da hinten stehen welche! Hier probiert!" Hermine holte die Ticktacks und verteilt sie an alle. „Okay.. das schmeckt interessant..!" sagte Ron.

**Quirrel: Das war unser Listerine, Voldemort!**

Ein weiterer Lachflash. „Er meint die Mundspülung! Haha!" lachte Harry.

**Voldemort: Ja.. hervorragend. Nun dann... Gute Nacht, Quirrel.**

**Quirrel: Gute Nacht. (Quirrel legt sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett, so dass Voldemorts Kopf im Kissen verschwindet)**

Ein Lachflash „Yay, Voldemort erstickt durch Quirrels Dummheit, erspart mir die ganze Arbeit! Haha!" lachte Harry.

**Voldemort: Okay, okay. Ich kann das nicht! Du musst dich umdrehen, ich kann nicht auf meinem Bäuchlein schlafen.**

„Bäuchlein?! Hahaha!"

**Quirrel: Ich schlafe immer auf meinem Rücken, ich habe Rückenprobleme, es ist die einzige Art, wie ich mich wohlfühle! **

**Voldemort: Du drehst dich jetzt sofort um, oder ich werde..! Ich werde.. dein Kissen essen!**

Ein weiterer Lachflash. Sogar Snape lächelte. Die Vorstellung und der Anblick waren einfach zu lustig.

**Du wirst einen Traum haben, das du ein gigantisches Marshmallow isst, aber in Wahrheit wachst du auf und dein Lieblings Gänsefederkissen wird fehlen! **

Weiteres Gelächter.

**Quirrel: Okay, ein Kompromiss! Wir schlafen auf unserer Seite.**

**Voldemort: Ok. Ich denke das kann ich tun.**

**Quirrel: Gute Nacht.**

**Voldemort: Gute Nacht, Quirrel. (Doch er schläft nicht sondern starrt den Stuhl an auf dem Umhänge liegen) Hey Quirrel.**

Ein weiterer Lachflash.

**Wie lange waren diese Umhänge auf dem Stuhl?**

**Quirrel: Ehm.. ich denke sie sind von letzter Nacht, ich hab sie nur für jetzt da hingelegt.**

**Voldemort: Nun, planst du sie in einen Wäschekorb zu tun? Was planst du mit ihnen? **

**Quirrel: Nun, ich dachte ich lass sie jetzt einfach da und räum sie vielleicht am Morgen weg, ok?**

**Voldemort: Ah.. nein! Nein-nein, das ist nicht OK! Ich kann nicht schlafen gehen, wenn ich weiß ,dass da dreckige Kleider auf dem Stuhl liegen! Der Stuhl wird anfangen nach dreckigen Kleidern zu riechen!**

„Voldemort schert sich um dreckige Kleider? Haha!"

**Quirrel: Schau, ich verspreche, ich räume sie am Morgen weg, OK?**

**Voldemort: Du räumst sie JETZT SOFORT weg! **

Erneutes Gelächter. „Er schert sich um Kleider! Er schert sich um Kleider!" fing Ron an zu singen wurde aber ausgeshht.

**Ich BEFEHLE dir aufzustehen und sie wenigstens zu FALTEN! Leg sie auf einen ordentlichen Haufen!**

Ein weiterer Lachflash.

**Quirrel:( setzt sich auf) Schau, wenn wir in dieser Situation für eine Weile sind, dann müssen wir lernen wie wir zusammenleben können. Nun, ich war singel mein ganzes Leben und ich habe ein paar Angewohnheiten… und manchmal lasse ich Wäsche herumliegen.**

**Voldemort: Ich denke, dass alles seinen Platz hat. Muggel haben ihren Platz, Schlammblüter haben ihren Platz und so auch deine Kleider! Nämlich einen Kleiderschrank! **

„Ok, dieser Vergleich war unnötig, lustig aber passend."

**Quirrel: Na, sind wir nicht ein komisches Paar? (verschränkt die Arme)**

„Oh, jetzt singen sie!" „Das wird ganz sicher lustig!"

**Quirrel: (singt)**

**You won't sleep on your tummy**

**Voldemort: (singt)**

**You won't sleep on your back**

"Eh eigentlich ist es doch andersrum, oder?" fragte Ron. Die anderen stimmten zu und zuckten mit den Schultern.

**Beide:**

**We're quite a cooky couple, you'll agree.**

"Haha, ja, das sind sie!"

**Quirrel: **

**We share some hands and fingers**

**Voldemort:**

**And yet the feeling lingers…**

"Okay, Voldy ist toll! Er kann singen und das 'verbleibt' war ja mal putzig.. auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe was für ein Gefühl er meint." „VOLDY?!" Hermine kicherte. „Was, der Schauspieler verdient den Spitznamen…"

**Beide:**

**We're just about as different as anyone can be**

**Voldemort:**

**You're like plotting a garden**

**And I like plotting to kill**

"Ok.. das du Töten magst wussten wir... aber Quirrel?!Haha!" lachte Ron.

**Quirrel:**

**You think that you should rule the world**

**I think books are a thrill!**

"Ahaha Quirrel ist ja putzig!"

**Sipping tea by the fire is well..**

**Voldemort:**

**Pushing people in is fun as well!**

"Ahaha, das war lustig!" lachte Draco.

**I like folding all of my ties**

**Quirrel:**

**And you have no friends, hey that's a surprise!**

"Ahaha, Ironie, Ron!" kam Hermine Rons Frage zuvor.

**Beide:**

**I guess it's plain to see**

**When you look at you and me**

**We're different, different, as can be.**

**Voldemort:**

**You're a sissy, a twat, a girl!**

**I'm the darkest of Lord!**

**Quirrel(räumt währenddessen den Stuhl auf und die Umhänge)**

**I'm the brightest professor here**

**I've won several awards!**

Snape schnaubte. "Ich bin schlauer als er… dieser Idiot." murmelte er.

**Voldemort:**

**My new world is about to unfold**

**Quirrel:**

**You've got beat by a two year old!**

"Ich war nicht 2!" Die anderen lachten nur.

**Voldemort:**

**I'll kill him this time, through and through!**

**Quirrel:**

**Or you might just give him another tattoo!**

"Es ist kein Tattoo!" Die anderen lachten trotzdem.

**Beide:**

**I guess it's plain to see**

**When you look at you and me**

**We're different, different as can-**

**(Voldemort steht zum Publikum und Quirrel bewegt die Hände sodass es aussieht als ob Voldy Hände hätte XD)**

**Voldemort:**

**I'll rise again and I rule the world**

Ein weiterer Lachflash.

**But you must help me renew!**

**For when our plan succeeds (Quirrel dreht sich um: Prevails! (und wieder zurück))**

**Part of that world goes to you**

**(Quirrel dreht sich im Kreis Hände putzig gefaltet)**

**Quirrel:**

**When I rule the world **

**I plant flowers!**

Erneuter Lachflash.

**Voldemort:**

**When I rule the world**

**I'll have Snakes!**

"Was sonst? Haha!" lachte Ron.

**(Quirrel: And Jane Austin Novels!)**

**Voldemort:**

**And goblins, and werewolves, a fleet of dementors, **

**and giants and thestrals and all my death eaters!**

**Beide:**

**When I rule the World! **

**(Böses Gelächter)**

„ok.. er will doch mehr… Haha! Das war komisch und lustig zugleich!"

„Nächster Part!" rief Ron.


	7. Der Tarnumhang

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 7: Der Tarnumhang

**(Harry sitzt in einem Sessel und spielt Gitarre, während Hermione auf einer Bank sitzt und etwas schreibt)**

**Hermione: Harry, denkst du nicht, du solltest versuchen, herauszufinden was die erste Aufgabe sein wird? Du kannst tatsächlich sterben, wenn du nicht bereit bist!**

**Harry: Was? **

Alle lachen wegen Harrys Gesicht. „Oh mann, du bist echt ein Idiot hier, Harry!" lachte Draco,

**Komm schon. Ich meine, kannst du es nicht einfach für mich machen? Kannst du mir nicht einfach mein ganzes Zeug vorbereiten, was machst du jetzt gerade?**

**Hermione: Ich schreibe deine Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben.**

„Harry.. du nutzt mich wieder total aus!" „Sie haben was?!" Harry und Hermine zuckten zusammen bei Snapes Ausruf. „Eh.. nein, ich habe Ron und Harry nie abschreiben lassen. Ich habe ihnen nur Anregungen geschrieben und ein wenig verbessert, aber sie haben es selber gemacht." erklärte Hermine. „Na hoffentlich.." schnaubte Snape.

**Harry: Oh, mach das zuerst, weil das ist morgen fällig! Aber danach, kannst du danach anfangen vorzubereiten? Bitte? **

**Hermione: Sicher.. Yeah..**

**Harry: Danke, du bist die Beste (erneutes Nasentippen) Du hast es echt drauf. Danke, Hermione.**

„Harry... was hab ich dir über dieses Nasentippen gesagt?! Außerdem nutzt du mich hier voll aus! Toller Freund!" „Sorry.."

**(Ginny kommt auf die Bühne und spielt mit ihrem Zauberstab)**

„Was machst du da?" fragte Ron. „Woher soll ich das wissen?" fragte Ginny zurück.

**Harry: Hey Ginny, komm her! Ich möchte dir was zeigen, komm her!**

**Ginny: Hey, Harry Potter! (Steckt ihren Zauberstab ein)**

„Was soll das? Kann ich Harry nicht normal ansprechen oder was?!Also wirklich.!" regte Ginny sich auf. „Beruhige dich, Gin.."

**Harry: Hör zu, ich möchte dir diese Lied vorspielen, an dem ich arbeite. Ich habe dieses Mädchen getroffen, das ich wirklich mag und ich möchte sie wissen lassen, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes ist. Ich möchte nur wissen, was du denkst, es ist nur für jetzt. Ich arbeite immer noch an den Lyrics, deswegen setze ich deinen Namen dorthin, wo ihr Name sein sollte.**

„Harry.. du hast ein Lied für Cho geschrieben?! Und das ist doch sowas von gemein!" „Reg dich bitte ab.."

**Ich fürchte, es wird nicht so toll klappen, weil.. Naja, die Musik wird es zeigen!**

**(Lied 3: Cho's Song (Ginny Version))**

**(singt)**

**Harry:**

**You're tall and fun and pretty**

**You're really really skinny.. uh.. **

**Ginny!?**

„Es reimt sich! Auf meinen Namen!" „Ja, weil Harry ein Idiot ist. Unterbewusst merkt er so vielleicht das du doch eigentlich viel toller bist für ihn!" sagte Hermine. Die Jungs lachten nur.

**I'm the Mickey to your Minnie**

**You're the Tigger to my Winnie..**

**Ginny!**

**I wanna take you to the city**

**Gonna take you out to dinnie**

**Ginny!**

„Dinnie!Hahaha!"

**You're cuter than a guinea pig**

**I wanna take you up to Winnipeg**

**Thats in CANADA!**

Ein Lachflash. "OMG! Harry ist toll! Meerschweinchen UND KANADA! HAHAHA!"

„Ja das Lied ist toll.. es wäre noch toller wenn es echt für mich wäre.. nun denkt mein Fake-Ich nämlich es wäre tatsächlich für sie.. habt ihr nicht ihre Reaktion gesehen?" sagte Ginny missmutig.

„Mhm.. Fake-Harry ist ein Idiot.." sagte Harry.

**Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.. **

**Ah, nee, nee. So geht es nicht. Gar nicht mit deinem Namen. **

„Lüge! Aber total! Oder du bist einfach nur total blöd!"

**Aber – ich weiß nicht, wie findest du es – gefühlsmäßig?**

**Ginny: Wow. Wowee.. Harry Potter.**

„Argh, ihre Stimme! Jetzt kann ich nie mehr Wow sagen!" motzte Ginny.

**Harry: Denkst du nicht, dass es ..äh, ich weiß nicht, ein Mädchen dazu bringen könnte sich in mich zu verlieben?**

„Oh nein.. ich weiß was jetzt kommt.. nein, bitte nicht!"

**Ginny: Oh, ich denke, das hat es schon..**

„Argh! Nein!" Ginny verbarg voller Scham ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

**Harry:Super, denn es ist für Cho Chang!**

Die Jungs lachten los. „Harry! Jetzt hast du meinem Charakter den Lebenswillen genommen! Du bist total unsensibel!" „Sorry.. das war fies.."

**Ginny: Oh.. ja.. sie, sie ist schön..**

**Harry: Was, spinnst du? Schön?! Eher supermegafoxyawesomehot!**

Lautes Gelächter. „Das Wort ist der Hammer!" „Hey, Gin, wenn du dich das nächste Mal aufregst, dann nenn ich dich so, ok?" „Okay, Harry."

**Sie ist das heißeste Mädchen, das ich je getroffen habe, sie ist weitaus hübscher (zählt an den Fingern mit), weitaus anziehender, weitaus interessanter als jedes Mädchen das ich kenne, in meinem näherem Freundeskreis!**

„Harry.. das war gemein!" „Jetzt ist Fake-Ginny am Boden zerstört!"

**Weitaus besser und toller!**

**(Ron öffnet mit einer coolen Melodie und tritt ein)**

Gelächter. „Wow, Ron, du hast deine eigene Melodie! Hier bist du so cool, das du sogar ne eigene Melodie bekommst! Haha!" lachten Hermine und Ginny.

**Ron: Was geht, Neville? (schlägt ihm leicht auf den Kopf, während er über die Bank steigt auf der Neville sitzt) Neville: Argh!**

„Oha, der arme Neville.. was sollte das Ron?!" rief Ginny sauer. „Weiß ich doch nicht.."

**Ron(zu Ginny): Bewegung, Bewegnung, Bewegung... (Ginny rutscht rüber, sodass Hermione stehen muss)**

„Danke Ron...!"

**Super! Hey Harry, was geht? Also, ich war gerade hinter der Bühne und hab mit Hagrid rumgehangen, als ich diese Lieferantenzauberer gesehen habe, wie sie riesige Käfige in die Kerker bringen. Ich weiß nicht wofür das ist..**

„Hast du gerade hinter der Bühne gesagt?" „Mhm.. Lustig."

**Hermione: Riesige Käfige? Ich wette, was immer in diesen Käfigen ist, hat etwas mit der ersten Aufgabe zu tun! Harry, wir müssen herausfinden was es ist!**

**Harry: Hey, Hey Leute! Bleibt locker! Ich bin beschäftigt! (spielt Gitarre mit einem bescheuertem Gesichtsausdruck)**

Wieder ein Lachflash. „Harry du.. ahaha.. bist so ein Idiot!"

**Hermione: Harry Potter.. (nimmt ihm Gitarre weg)**

**(gleichzeitig)**

**Ron:Wow!Wow!Wow!Wow!Wow!Wow!Wow!Wow!Wow!**

**Ginny:Nein!Nein!Nein!Nein!Nein!Nein!Nein!**

Ein Lachanfall. „Eure Reaktionen, einfach nur genial, HAHAHAHAHA!" „Ha Wiesel, ist es so lebensnotwendig, das Harry Gitarre spielt?! HAHAHA!"

**Hermione: Leute, jetzt hört mal zu: Das könnte eine Sache auf Leben und Tod sein!**

**Ron:(mit vollem Mund): Nun, das macht nichts, weil es nach Feierabend ist, ok? Und wir können das Gryffindorhaus nicht verlassen, wir werden möglicherweise Ärger bekommen, wenn wir es tun, und sogar wenn wir es tun, würde Shlongbottom dort drüben uns sicher verraten.**

**Hermione: Neville wird uns nicht verraten..**

**Neville: Oh, doch das werde ich sicherlich!**

Erneutes Gelächter. „Das war wie im ersten Jahr, als Neville uns nicht zum Stein der Weisen gehen lassen wollte, oder?" „Ja genau! Haha!"

**Ron: Also, was tun wir?**

**Hermione: Es ist einfach, Jungs.. Der Umhang!**

Das Trio sah sich an. „Warte.. wieso weiß Ginny nichts davon?" fragte Ron verwirrt. „Es war mein erstes Jahr, Ron! Natürlich wusste ich noch nichts davon!"

**Ron: Natürlich**

**(Ron, Harry und Ginny stehen auf) **

**Alle 3: Der Umhang.**

Ein neuer Lachflash. „Das war so genial!Haha!"

**Ginny: Wartet, was für ein Umhang?**

„Schwesterchen, du bist hier auch irgendwie dämlich!" lachte Ron. Die anderen grinsten nur.

**Ron: Halt's Maul!(klatsch)**

**Neville: Nun, Leute, ich werde ins Badezimmer gehen.**

**Harry:Als ich ein kleiner Junge in Hogwarts war, habe ich ein Geschenk, habe ich ein Geschenk bekommen, oh bye Neville! Ich habe letztes Jahr ein Geschenk bekommen, in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts und, äh.. der Umhang hat meinem Dad gehört, der Dad der tot ist, mein Vater ist tot, ich habe einen toten Vater. **(AU: Hier ist das englische Wortspiel mit dead=tot und Dad=Vater, da es so ähnlich klingt, wiederholt Harry es einige MaleXD)

Gelächter.

**Ich habe ihn benutzt um Rätsel und Zeug zu lösen. Meinen Tarnumhang!**

**Ron: Jah!**

„So sieht er überhaupt nicht aus!" rief das Trio.

„Ach das war das. Darunter habe ich dich im 6. Jahr erwischt als du mir nach spioniert hast, übrigens es tut mir echt leid das ich dir die Nase gebrochen habe.. Sorry, Harry." sagte Draco.

„Schon ok, Draco." „WAS? Malfoy hat dir die Nase gebrochen?!" rief Ron wütend aus. „Oh mann beruhige dich Ron, das ist schon zu lange her und auch nicht mehr wichtig!" rief Hermine.

**Ginny:Oh Mann, oh wowy! Harry Potter!**

„Oh mann ich ertrag ihre Stimme einfach nicht! Ich werde nie mehr oh mann oder wowy sagen können!" regte sich Ginny auf.

**Du hast einen echten Tarnumhang! Oh,oh,oh,oh, wisst ihr was ich tun würde, wenn ich einen Tarnumhang hätte?**

**Harry: Uhm.. ich würde Dackel treten.**

„Harry!" „Das geht mal gar nicht!Außerdem hast du schon einen Tarnumhang!"

**Ron: Ich würde vortäuschen ein Geist zu sein und gemeinen Leuten Angst einjagen!**

„Das ist akzeptabler!"

**Hermione: Ich würde ihn benutzen um zu vermeiden jemals wieder mein Gesicht im Spiegel sehen zu müssen.**

„Hey! Das ist nicht ok! Du bist nicht hässlich, Hermione!" rief Draco. „Ja genau!" stimmten Harry und Ron zu. „Aww.. danke Jungs, das ihr mich aufmuntert." sagte Hermine gerührt.

**Harry: Das ist schade! **

**Ron: Mensch!**

**Ginny: Naja, eigentlich wollte ich sagen, ich würde ihn benutzen um meinen eigenen Tod zu fälschen und die Leute auf meiner Beerdigung beim Weinen zu beobachten!**

Ginny wurde angestarrt als ob sie ärztliche Hilfe bräuchte. „Das ist Schwachsinn! Das würde ich nie tun!"

**Harry: Naja, wie auch immer, lasst uns gehen bevor Neville wieder aus dem Badezimmer kommt, lasst uns gehen!**

**(Ginny will mitkommen wird aber von Ron gestoppt)**

**Ron: Woah, woah, woha, wo denkst du gehst du hin?**

**Ginny: Ehm.. mit euch?**

**Ron: Nein, nein, keine Chance, keine kleinen Schwestern erlaubt, ok? (Klatscht und macht ein zufriedenes Geräusch)**

„Oha, Ronald! Hör endlich mit diesem Geklatsche auf, und ich darf echt nie mit euch mit wenn ihr irgendetwas aufregendes erlebt!" rief Ginny. Die anderen nickten,

**Übrigens ist unter diesem Tarnumhang nur genug Platz für 2 Leute, also.. (Hermione lässt traurig den Kopf hängen).. Komm schon Hermione, komm. (Sie freut sich , gibt Ginny die Gitarre und läuft raus)**

„Ich bin keine Person für dich Ron?!" „Eh.. nein.. so was hab ich doch nicht gesagt!Tut mir leid!"

**(Lied 4: Harry)**

**Ginny(hält die Gitarre und singt)**

**The way his hair falls in his eyes  
Makes me wonder if he'll  
Ever see through my disguise  
And I'm under his spell (tippt sich mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kopf)**

Everything is falling  
And I don't know where to land  
Everyone knows who he is  
But they don't know who I am

Harry, Harry... (tanzt mit der Gitarre)  


„Wow! Total süß Ginny, und deine Rolle kann hammer singen!"

**Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?**

I've seen you conquer certain death (Zappelt etwas verrückt mit dem Zauberstab rum)  


„Okeyy.. das ist jetzt etwas creepy.."

**And even when you're just standing there  
You take away my breath**

And maybe, someday you'll hear my song  
And understand that all along  
There's something more that I'm trying to say  
When I say

Harry, Harry...  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?

What you're doing to me... (umarmt die Gitarre)

„Wow! Die Fake Ginny kann echt toll singen, auch wenn sie ziemlich verrückt ist!" „Das war echt putzig, Gin!" sagt Harry und küsst sie.

„Okey.. nächster Part!"


	8. Was ist die erste Aufgabe?

Kapitel 8: Akt 1 Part 7: Was ist die erste Aufgabe?

**Quirrel: Meister, Meister! Die Sendungen für die erste Aufgabe des Turniers sind gerade angekommen!  
Voldemort: Ja, ich weiß, Quirrel. Ich HÖRE alles, was DU HÖRST!  
**  
„Stimmt! Hahaha!"

**(Quirrel nimmt Turban ab)  
Quirrel: Ist es nicht wunderbar, Meister? Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass Harry Potters Namen aus dem Pokal gezogen wurde, und bald wird er unser sein!  
Voldemort: Jaa. Es passiert tatsächlich, nicht wahr, Quirrel? Weißt du, da der Plan so gut läuft, fühle ich mich so, als sollten wir das feiern. Was sagst du dazu, Quirrel? Wie wäre es, wenn wir ausgehen? Ich hab gehört, es ist Karaokenacht unten im Eberskopf.  
**  
Ein Lachflash. „Voldemort, der Karaoke singt?!Haha!"

**Quirrel: Ich weiß nicht.. Ich habe all diese Arbeiten zu benoten und ich habe diesem Racheplan so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, dass ich wirklich hinterherhinke.  
Voldemort: Ach komm schon, Quirrel! Du hast das ganze Jahr schon so hart gearbeitet! Du verdienst eine freie Nacht!  
**  
„Haha, wie großzügig!"

**Quirrel: Aber die Arbeiten!  
Voldemort: Ach, gib ihnen einfach eine Zwei Minus und du bist fertig!  
**  
„Hey!" rief Hermine. „Das ist gemein!" „Ach komm schon, einige würden sich über so eine gute Note freuen!"

**Quirrel: Na, das ist böse!  
Voldemort: Ja, danke, ich bin der dunkle Lord!  
**  
„Ja! Sowas, von bööse!Hahaha!Genial!" lachte Ron.

**Komm schon! Nur ein paar Drinks.. Hey, wir versuchen ein paar Bräute aufzureißen!  
**  
„Haha, als ob!" „Das will ich sehen, als ob das klappt!"

**Quirrel: Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich bin in so was nicht gut.  
Voldemort: Komm schon, es wird lustig! Du bewegst einfach deine Lippen und ich rede!  
**  
Ein lauter Lachflash. „Das ist sowas von dämlich! Hahaha!"

**Quirrel: Hmmm..  
Voldemort: Quirrel! Mann! Hör zu!****  
**  
Ein weiterer Lachflash, lauter als der erste. „Oh Mann, dieser Darsteller ist genial!"

**Ich mag vielleicht nur ein Parasit auf deinem Hinterkopf sein, der mit jedem Atemzug, den du nimmst, wortwörtlich dein Seele frisst, aber ich kann sehen, das du ein zu guter Kerl bist, um nicht ab und zu ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Du verdienst das!**

Erneuter Lachflash. „Das ist einfach zu komisch! Haha!"

**Quirrel: Nun, wenn Ihr es so ausdrückt, dann.. Ja, lasst uns heute Nacht ausflippen!  
Voldemort:Haaa! (mit seiner Zunge und allem XD)  
**  
Lachflash.

**Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Quirrel! Zieh ein Paar frische Zaubererunterhosen an und schnapp die Tunika!  
**  
„Es gibt Zaubererunterhosen?" fragte Ron. „Nein, Ron, die gibt es nicht.." seufzte Hermine. Die anderen lachten.

**Quirrel, heute sorgen wir dafür, das du flachgelegt wirst!  
**  
Ein weiterer Lachflash. „Na das wird schwer, mit Voldy höchstpersönlich am Hinterkopf! Haha!" lachte Hermine.

**Ehrlich Mann, damals als ich noch einen Körper hatte,..Huh! Da habe ich es wild mit den Schlampen getrieben. Frag einfach Bellatrix Lestrange! (geht ab)  
**  
Ein weiterer Lachflash. „Hatte ich es doch geahnt, so wie sie Voldemort immer angehimmelt hat! Haha!" „Ihh, nein, das war meine Tante, ja? Argh, Kopfkino!" regte Draco sich auf.

**(Ron, Hermione und Harry sind unterm Tarnumhang)  
Ron: Wow..dieser Umhang ist nicht mehr so groß, wie er mal war..  
**  
Ein erneuter Lachflash. „Eh nein, ihr seid einfach gewachsen!" „Aber echt, der Tarnumhang passte uns doch immer, nicht wahr?" „Stimmt.. aber so sieht er überhaupt nicht aus so komisch rot und glitzerig!"

**Hermione: Psst! Jemand kommt!  
(Draco, Crabbe und Goyle kommen auf die Bühne)  
Draco: Habt ihr gerade was gehört?  
Goyle: Nein. Nur Stille. Vielleicht.. einen... Regentropfen.  
**  
Gelächter wegen Goyles lustiger tiefen Stimme.

**Draco: Egal. Sag mir Goyle, wer, glaubst du, ist das hässlichste Mädchen der Schule?  
Goyle: Ähm..? Ah, Seidenschnabel, ganz sicher!  
**  
„Seidenschnabel ist männlich!"  
**Draco: Crabbe?  
Crabbe: Eh.. Winky die Hauselfe.  
**  
„Ey, lasst die Hauselfen in Ruhe!"  
„Beruhige dich Hermine.."

**Draco: Gute Wahl! Obskur! Wisst ihr, was ich glaube, wer das hässlichste Mädchen der Schule ist? Diese Hermione Granger.  
**  
„Hey!" Draco bekam Todesblicke von allen Gryffindors. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

**Wisst ihr, was ich ihr auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10 geben würde? Wenn 1 das hässlichste und 10 schönste wäre? Ich würde ihr... eine 8 geben.  
**  
Ungläubige Blicke. Dann Gelächter. „Haha! Du denkst gar nicht, dass sie hässlich ist!"  
„Wirklich, Draco?" fragte Hermine. „Ja, natürlich, hab ich doch schon gesagt.." murmelte Draco. „Oh, Dankeschön!" rief Hermine.

**Eine 8,5. Oder eine 9. NICHT über eine 9,8! Denn es gibt immer Platz für Verbesserungen. Nicht jeder ist perfekt, wie ich!  
**  
„Ah, jetzt bist du wieder arrogant!" „Was stimmt doch, ich bin perfekt!" Dafür bekam er einen Schlag von Hermine.

**Deswegen stehe ich für eine 10! Weil ich es wert bin! **(AU: Referenz: Garnier Werbung XD Shampoo)  
**Kommt, lasst uns gehen!(läuft fast in das Trio, weicht aber aus. Bei Crabbe und Goyle genauso)  
**  
„Ahaha! Wie die ausgewichen sind! Das war so auffällig!"

**Harry: Wow, was für ein Haufen Vollidioten!  
Hermione: Na gut, vergisst sie! Also, wo, hast du gesagt, wurden diese Verschläge hingeliefert?  
Ron: Ehm, Ich denke sie wurden in die Aula geliefert, also sollten sie diesen Gang runter und dann links sein!  
(Sie laufen auf der Stelle, nur die Requisiten bewegen sich XD)  
**  
„Großartige Bühnenarbeit! Haha!"

**Harry: Schaut!  
Hermione: Eine Ziege?!  
Harry: Eine Ziege? Oh mein Gott, ich muss gegen ein Ziege kämpfen? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das moralisch tun kann!  
**  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Das wäre immer noch besser als ein Drache.."

**(Snape und Dumbledore treten auf)  
Snape: Und die Ziegen wurden alle für die Fütterungszeit geliefert, Schulleiter?  
Dumbledore: Fütterungszeit? Drachen wollen nicht gefüttert werden, sie wollen jagen! (Ein Film von Spielberg)  
Harry: Hat er gerade DRACHEN gesagt?  
**  
„HARRY!" „Du bist hier so ein Idiot!"

**Snape: Haben Sie gerade gesagt: Har er gerade DRACHEN gesagt?  
**  
Ein weiterer Lachflash. „Okay Snape ist hier auch nicht gerade der hellste! Hahaha!"

**Dumbledore: Ich muss es wohl gesagt haben, weil sonst jeder, der sich noch in diesem Raum versteckt, die Klappe gehalten hätte, POTTER!  
**  
„Hahaha! Genial! Aber woher wissen Sie das er da ist?" fragte Ron. Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. „Ich bin doch der weiseste Zauberer aller Zeiten, deswegen!" sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. Die anderen lachten.

**Snape: Schulleiter, glauben Sie wirklich, dass es klug ist, Kinder gegen Drachen kämpfen zu lassen?  
**  
„Das ist nicht klug." sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

**Dumbledore: Nein, Snape, ich glaube nicht, das es noch klug ist, irgendwas zu tun. Heute bin ich noch hier – lebendig und gesund - und ich könnte schon sehr gut morgen von IHNEN getötet werden.  
**  
„Noch mehr Vorahnungen.."

**Snape: Na, das ist absurd!  
Dumbledore: Severus.. lass uns zu Bett gehen. Hast du schon mal mein Zimmer gesehen?  
Ich habe ein paar richtig geile Poster an meiner Wand...  
**  
„Sie haben geil gesagt!" „Und flirten mit Snape!" Die Schüler schüttelten sich.

**(Die beiden strecken sich und laufen auseinander sodass sie wieder nicht in das Trio reinlaufen XD)  
Snape: Ah, ich bin ziemlich müde.  
**  
Ein Lachflash. „Genial ausgewichen, Professor!Haha!"

**(Harry reißt den Tarnumhang runter)  
Harry: Mann, ich muss gegen einen Drachen kämpfen, das ist nicht wahr! Wie soll ich gegen einen Drachen kämpfen, ich bin nur ein kleiner Junge!  
Ron: Vie.. Vielleicht wird es nicht so schlimm, Harry. Vielleicht, vielleicht musst du nur solche Drachen bekämpfen, wie Mushu von Mulan (Disneys Mulan Referenz)  
**  
Harry und Hermine bekamen einen Lachflash. „Oh ja, das wäre genial gewesen!"

**Oder vielleicht Puff der Magische Drachen oder so...  
**  
Erneutes Gelächter.

**Hermione: Ron, das ist ernst, okay? Harry könnte sterben! Okay, wir haben immer noch Zeit um eine Plan auszudenken.  
Harry: Okay, wir sollten das vermutlich im Gemeinschaftsraum machen. Wo ist der Tarnumhang?  
Ron: Na, ich habe ihn auf diesen magisch laufenden Stuhl dort hinten... oh Mist!  
**  
Gelächter. „Ron, wenn dir das jemals passieren sollte, dann wird Merlin dir nicht helfen können!" rief Harry „Ist gut.." „Ach war sicher nur ein Fehler, war nicht geplant.. Aber super improvisiert! Das macht das ganze nur noch lustiger!" 

**Harry: Na, das wird noch ein Problem..  
Ron: Ja..  
**  
„Okay das war lustig!" „Oh, ich wüsste gern wie der Voldemort Darsteller heißt.. Oh eine Nachricht! Ich lese sie!" rief Hermine.

Hey,  
Da ihr nach den Darstellern gefragt habt, hier sind sie und auch der Regisseur und Co:

Harry Potter - Darren Criss  
Ron Weasley - Joey Richter  
Hermione Granger - Bonnie Gruesen  
Ginny Weasley - Jaime Lyn Beatty  
Draco Malfoy - Lauren Lopez  
Lord Voldemort - Joe Walker  
Albus Dumbledore - Dylan Saunders  
Severus Snape - Joe Moses  
Professor Quirrel - Brian Rosenthal  
Cho Chang - Devin Lytle  
Bellatrix Lestrange - Britney Coleman  
Molly Weasley / Pansy Parkinson - Lily Marks  
Cedric Diggory / Cornelius Fudge - Tyler Brunsman  
Lavender Brown - Sango Tajima  
Neville Longbottom - Richard Campbell  
Goyle / Rumbleroar - Jim Povolo  
Crabbe - Julia Albain  
Regisseur - Matt Lang  
Schriftsteller Matt Lang, Nick Lang und Brian Holden  
Musik - Darren Criss und A.J. Holmes

So, dann noch viel Spaß!

Liebe Grüße

eure Freundin

„Wow, Voldy heißt also Joe Walker.. cool!"

„Nächster Part!"


	9. Verschieden wies nur geht reprise

Soo hier kommen gleich 2 neue Kapitel an einem Tag. Viel Spaß! ^^

LG

Ronjale55

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Quirrel und Voldy kommen lachend und total betrunken auf die Bühne)**

„Ahaha! Seht ihr wie Voldy an Quirrel hängt?! Hahaha!" lachte Hermine.

„Hahaha, die sind total betrunken!"

**Quirrel: Ich dachte, es wäre früher schwer betrunken nach Hause zu gehen..**

**Voldemort: Wir hätten bemerken müssen, wenn wir beide in einen Bauch trinken werden wir zweifach mehr betrunken!**

Ein Lachflash. „Voldys Stimme ist der Hammer!" „Haha!"

**(kichert) Hey Quirrel, Quir,Quir, Quirrel, Quirrel Quiirrel, Quirrel.. Quiiiireeel,**

Ein erneuter Lachanfall

**Erinnerst du dich an das Mädchen, dem du geredet hast?**

**Quirrel: Ja.**

**Voldemort: Erinnerst du dich an das Mädchen, mit dem du geredet hast? Ich hab mit ihrer Schwester auf MEINER Seite geredet!**

„Haha! Als ob die nicht erkannt hat, dass es Voldemort ist!Dämlich!Haha!"

**Quirrel: Oh, darum ist sie ausgerastet, als wir aufgestanden sind!**

**Voldemort(Quirrel): Sie hat nicht bemerkt, dass wir (glz.) die gleiche (nur eine) Person sind!(lachen und beugen sich nach hinten)**

„Haha, so ist das noch viel lustiger!"

**Quirrel: Wisst Ihr, ich hatte nicht mehr so viel Spaß seit der Todestagesparty vom Fast Kopflosen Nick '91. **

**Voldemort: Ich hatte nicht mehr so viel Spaß seit..äh.. ja oh Scheiße, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so viel Spaß gehabt zu haben!**

„Ja, das macht Sinn. Wieso sollte Voldemort auch Spaß haben?"

**Quirrel: Ihr hattet.. noch nie Spaß? Egal was Ihr tut? Vielleicht seid Ihr deswegen so böse.**

**Voldemort: Ja, VIELLEICHT!**

Erneuter Lachanfall wegen Voldys Aussprache.

**Eigentlich, weil Muggel und Schlammblüter mich echt krank machen, aber.. ja.. ich denke, du könntest Recht haben.. schätze ich.. das ist komisch..**

Hermine hatte bei Schlammblüter wütend den Mund verzogen. „Hey, es ist Voldemort, was erwartest du? Beruhige dich einfach und nimm es nicht persönlich, ja? Es ist nur ein Stück!" besänftigte Draco sie.

**Quirrel: Was ist denn, Voldemort?**

**Voldemort: Oh es ist nur.. ich hab niemals... ich hab niemals jemals.. niemals jemals jemals.. einen anderen Grund in Erwägung gezogen, warum ich so böse bin, weißt du, weil normalerweise.. äh..**

Lachanfall wegen niemals jemals.

**töte ich die Leute einfach, die versuchen, dass ich ihnen mein Herz öffne, verstehst du?**

„Also, müsste Quirrel jetzt eigentlich dran glauben..Haha!"

**UPS!**

Ein weiterer Lachflash. „Oh Mann, betrunkener Voldy ist noch viel toller! Haha!"

**Aber es.. es irgendwie schön nur zu reden.**

**Quirrel: Ja... Wisst Ihr, ich muss zugeben, dass ich irgendwie nervös war, als Ihr das erste Mal gefordert habt, Euch an meine Seele zu binden.**

„Wer denn auch nicht?!"

**Voldemort: Ja, das konnte ich fühlen.**

Lachanfall. „Aw... Das war irgendwie süß! Haha!" lachten Ginny und Hermine.

**Quirrel: Aber jetzt denke ich, es ist irgendwie cool! Es ist als hätte man einen wirklich nahen Mitbewohner, oder sogar..**

**Voldemort: Ja, sowas wie einen Sklaven! Wie einen Todesser!**

„Das wollte Quirrel nicht sagen.. Haha!"

**Quirrel: Nein, Mann. Es ist als hätte man.. einen Freund!**

„Nett, Voldy findet einen Freund! Haha!"

**Voldemort: Ich habe noch nie einen Freund gehabt..**

„Oh, wie süß war das denn!" riefen die Mädchen im Chor. Die Jungs zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

**Quirrel: Sieht so aus, als hättest du jetzt einen! (reibt seinen Kopf gegen Voldys) **

**Voldemort: (Lacht)**

„Ah, wie süß! Haha die Lache ist ja lustig!" lachte Ginny.

**Wer hätte anfang des Jahres gedacht, das wir so füreinander fühlen würden!**

„Das kam jetzt süß doppeldeutig rüber!" riefen die Mädchen.

**Ich schätze, jetzt ist alles anders zwischen uns, was?**

„Ohh.. sie singen wieder! Haha!"

**(Lied 5: Different as can be – Reprise)**

**Quirrel:**

**I guess it's plain to see**

**When you look at you and me**

**We're different, different as can be.**

**Beide:**

**We simply guarantee**

**When you look at you and me!**

**We're different, different as can be.**

**Quirrel:**

**It's a comedy of sorts**

**When your bound to Voldemort!**

**Voldemort:**

**And I'm happy as a squirrel! (rollt das 'r' extrem)**

„Haha! DER HAMMER!"

**As long as I'm with Mr. Quirrel! (noch mehr gerollt.. XD)**

Größerer Lachflash. „Konnten sie keinen anderen Reim finden? Egal, der Darsteller ist der Hammer! Haha!"

**Beide:**

**We'll lead them to the slaughter**

**and we'll murder Harry Potter**

**We're different**

**different**

**different, different as can be!**

**Voldemort: Haha.**

„Na, jetzt wohl nicht mehr so verschieden. Muss eigentlich jeder Unterhaltung darüber sein, wie sie mich umbringen? Also echt, das nervt..!" „Toller Part! Irgendwie ship ich jetzt Voldy und Quirrel."

„Hm, ja ich au!" meinte Ginny. „Was wäre denn ein guter Name?" „Ehm.." Hermine überlegte. „Quirrelmort!" „Genau! Haha!"

Die Jungs starrten sie nur an. „Eh.. nächster Part?" fragte Ron. „Ja, ok."


	10. Der Kampf gegen den Drachen

Hier gleich das nächsten Kapitel! Viel Spaß! Bitte reviewn!

LG Ronjale55

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Snape: Die Hogwartschampions sollen sich jetzt das Zelt der Champions betreten, um sich auf die erste Aufgabe vorzubereiten.**

„Jetzt werden sicher die Drachen verteilt.. Hoffentlich bekomme ich hier nicht wieder den Ungarischen Hornschwanz.."

**Harry: Mann, ich kann nicht glauben das ich das Mittagessen wegen dieser blöden Aufgabe verpasse!**

„Harry! Das ist deine einzige Sorge?! Außerdem hast du da ja wohl 'ne Tüte mit Essen, also wieso beschwerst du dich?!" rief Hermine wütend. „Hey, Mine, beruhige dich!" 

**Hermione: Okay, Harry! Heute ist der Tag! Heute bekämpfst du den Drachen! Hast du die Notizen über Drachen gelesen, die ich für dich geschrieben habe?**

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.. so wie ich mein Fake-Ich inzwischen kenne."

**Harry: Nein.**

**Hermione: Was?! Warum nicht?!**

„Waren ihm wahrscheinlich zu langweilig.. OBWOHL ES MEIN LEBEN GERETTET HAT!" „Wow, Harry.. beruhige dich!"

**Harry: Machst du Witze? Das war so langweilig.. **

„Sag ich doch.."

**Hermione: Also hast du sie nicht gelesen?! Du hast dich nicht vorbereitet?! Du bist überhaupt nicht vorbereitet?!**

**Harry: Naja, ich hab immer noch meinen Zauberstab.. äh..äh.. (dreht sich um sich selbst und sucht ihn) Ich hab ihn mitgebracht..**

**Hermione: Hier. (hält ihn ihm hin)**

„Du bist so ein Idiot. Hast nicht mal deinen Zauberstab dabei..Haha!"

**Harry: Hey! COOL! Du bist die Beste! (Nasentippen)**

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

**Hermione: Harry, versuch.. Bitte stirb heute einfach nicht, ok? Ich will nicht sehen, wie mein bester Freund von einem Drachen gefressen wird! (umarmt ihn)**

„Wie beim Trimagischen.. zum Glück ist Rita Kimmkorn hier nicht dabei.." „Ach so war dieser Artikel eigentlich?" fragte Draco. „Nicht das ich Kimmkorn irgendetwas geglaubt hätte.." „Jup, Hermine hatte nur Angst um ihren besten Freund."

**Harry: Hey, entspann dich, ok? Spar dir die Tränen für meine Beerdigung!**

„Oha Harry, geht's noch?! Haha!"

**(Cedric und Draco kommen rein)**

**Cedric: So, erzähl mir mehr über dieses Pigfarts ich FINDE das sehr interessant.**

„Haha Cedric glaubt Malfoy! Lustig!Haha!"

**Draco: Okay, man muss seinen Raumanzug die ganze Zeit tragen, weil es keine Atmosphäre auf dem Mars gibt, also wenn sich ein einziger Anschluss öffnet, könnte man sterben!**

**Cedric: Mein Gott. Wie furchtbar!**

„Aber er lächelt noch! Er ist total wie die Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland, nicht Hermine?" „Stimmt! Haha!"

**Draco: Aber die gute Nachricht ist: Wenn man ein guter Schüler ist, lässt Rumbleroar einen auf seinem Rücken reiten!**

„Okay.. Haha!"

**Cedric: Und er ist der Schulleiterlöwe?**

**Draco: Der reden kann!**

„Aslan.."

**Cedric: Oh! Oh, hallo Harry, wie fühlst du dich heute?**

**Harry: Hi Cedric.. ich versuche.. positiv zu bleiben..**

„Dein Gesicht! Es ist so klar, das du ihn nicht magst! Haha!" lachte Ron.

**Cedric: Oh gut! Ich bin froh dich so zu FINDEN! Miss Granger?**

**Hermione: Hello..**

„Du ignorierst ihn auch! Haha!"

**Cho: Zuckerschnäuzchen!**

„Zuckerschnäuzchen?! Das ist schlimmer als Pansy!" rief Draco.

**Cedric: Mein Liebling?**

**(Küssen sich auf beide Wangen)**

**War das ein „Viel Glück"?**

**Cho: Nein, das war ein „Du bist so Honigzuckersüß"! Der hier ist für „Viel Glück"! (Kuss auf den Mund)**

**Harry: Ich hasse den Kerl.**

**Hermione: Es ist okay Harry, du wirst großartig sein!**

**Dumbledore: Ah! Gott, Granger! Ich dachte, Sie wären ein Irrwicht, ein sehr erschreckender! **

„Oha.. das war gemein!"

**Und was zum Teufel machen Sie im Zelt der Champions? Verschwinden Sie hier! 10 weitere Punkte!**

**Harry: Danke Hermione!**

**Dumbledore: Seit ihr Kinder bereit gegen einen (singt) DRACHEN zu kämpfen?! **

„Wieso singt er das? Wieso?!"

**Natürlich seit ihr das, ihr seit nur Kinder! Was denke ich nur!**

Lachanfall. „Genau..!"

**Draußen sind tausend und abertausende von Fans und sie jubeln entweder für euch oder für den Drachen, aber auf jeden Fall machen sie jede Menge Lärm! So, damit der Auswahlprozess fair ist, werde ich ZUFÄLLIG eine Pappfigur des Drachens ziehen, gegen den ihr antreten werdet.**

„Zufällig.. als ob!"

**Für Sie, Cedric: Puff, der Zauberdrache.**

Die Schüler sahen sich ungläubig an. Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus. „Fake-Ron hatte Recht! Hahahah!" „Oh Mann, wenn Mushu unter den Drachen ist, dann kann ich nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, ehrlich!" lachte Harry.

**Hirngespinst – der imaginäre Drache. (für Cho)**

Erneutes Gelächter.

**Elliot das Schmunzelmonster (**AU: The Reluctant Dragon ist ein Disney Film von 1941)

„DISNEY! HAHAHAH!" Hermine und Harry lachten bis ihnen die Tränen kamen.

**Und für Sie Potter: Der Ungarische Hornschwanz, das furchtbarste, was Sie je in ihrem ganzen Leben gesehen haben!**

**Harry: Ah!Ah!AH!**

„Okay, die Beschreibung war unnötig. Professor!" „Haha, tatsächlich der Hornschwanz! Ich hätte ernsthaft auf Mushu getippt!" lachte Hermine. „Hammer Pappzeichnung!"

**Dumbledore: Okay, da sich keiner beschwert..**

**Harry: Moment mal! Warten Sie! Der ist grauenerregend! Die da sind das süßeste, was ich je gesehen habe.. **

„Aw.. hahaha!" „Genial!"

**Dumbledore (Nimmt Hirngespinst): Das Ding hier, ist furchtbar! Benutzen Sie ihre Vorstellungskraft! Disapparrieren!**

„Haha, genau! Imaginäre Drache, Vorstellen – genial!Haha! Dumbledore hat sich grade wegappariert! Haha!"

**Ron(sieht nur die anderen Drachen): Mein Gott, dieses Turnier wird total blöd, diese Drachen sind Weicheier, accio Doppeloreo!"**

„Du hast einen Zauberspruch für dein Essen benutzt?! Haha!"

**Schau dir den an.. (deutet auf Dracos) (sieht nun Harrys) O mein Gott, Monster! **

„Na endlich! Haha!"

**Ist das deiner? **

**Harry: Ja.**

**Ron: O mein Gott, super! Lass mich ihn halten!**

„Ron.. was soll das?!" lachte Ginny.

**Oh mein Gott, das Ding ist furchtbar, ich hoffe der echte ist kleiner!**

„Haha, als ob, Wiesel!"

**Grr!**

„DU SPIELST MIT DEM DRACHENPAPPTEIL! HAHAHA!"

**Grundgütiger! Was wirst du tun?**

**Harry: Ich weiß nicht, ich bin dafür nicht gemacht..**

**Hermione: Ron! Das ist das Zelt der Champions! Du darfst nicht hier drin sein! **

**Snape: Miss Granger! Was zum Teufel machen Sie im Zelt der Champions?**

„Na toll, jetzt werd ich bestraft, weil ich Ron davor retten wollte..!"

**Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!**

**Ron & Harry: Danke Hermione!**

**Ron: Hey, viel Glück, Kumpel! Ciau Snape!**

**Snape: Ciau!**

Ein Lachanfall. „Warum verstehst du dich mit Snape, haha?! „Weiß ich doch nicht!" 

**Cedric Diggory! Jetzt ist Ihre Chance sich Ihrem Drachen zu stellen! **

**Cedric: Okay, Kollegen, wünscht mir Glück!**

**Cho: Ich glaube an dich!**

**Cedric: Mehr brauche ich nicht zu hören!**

„Haha, na supi!"

**Harry: Hey Malfoy, ich sag dir was: Ich lass dich mit mir Drachen tauschen. Ich gebe DIR die Chance, mit mir zu tauschen. Ich gebe dir diese Möglichkeit, was sagst du?**

**Draco: Hm. Lass mich darüber nach..- Nein. **

Lachanfall. „Super, Draco." „Als ob ich mit ihm getauscht hätte! Ich bin nicht so dumm!"

**Harry: Ehm.. ich geb dir meine Gushers. **(AU: Amerik. Süßigkeit/Fruchtbonbon)

„Ah, das hat er in der Tüte! Auch wenn ich nicht weiß was das ist!" rief Ron.

**Draco: Oh nein. Ich hab ein Fruit-by-the-foot. **(AU: Ein anderes Fruchtbonbon) **Ich will keine Gushers.**

**Snape: Cho Chang. Ihr Drachen erwartet Sie.**

**Cho: Nun, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das das sehr schwer wird..**

**Snape: Nun, dann würde ich mir vorstellen, es wäre nicht so! (Beide lachen und rennen lustig hüpfend raus)**

„Haha, wie sie gelaufen sind!"

**Harry: Ach, komm schon! Ich leg noch meine Teddybears oben drauf! Mit den Gushern. Dann kannst du dir ein Gusherteddybearsandwich machen.**

**Draco: Mhm.. (schaut in Harrys Tüte) Ok. Schmeiß noch das Paket Bugels rein und der Handel gilt. **

„Tu es Harry, auch wenn es komisch ist das ihr mit Süßigkeiten handelt!"

**Harry(mit total gequälten Gescicht überlegt) Nein, auf keinen Fall.**

„HARRY!"

**Snape: Draco Malfoy. Ihr Drache.**

**Harry: Professor Snape, gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit dass ich gegen einen anderen Drachen kämpfen könnte – was machen Sie da?! Was ist das? (Snpe macht ihn mit Ketschup voll)**

**Snape: Ich beschütze Sie Potter! Walisische Grünlinge können den Geschmack von HANS- Tomatenketschup nicht ausstehen!**

„AHAHA HANS TOMATENKETSCHUP!" „AHAHA! Das heißt eigentlich Heinz!"

**Harry: Ich kämpfe aber nicht gegen einen Walisischen Grünling, sondern gegen einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz!**

**Snape: Oh, ich Trottel!**

„Das hat er mit Absicht gemacht!"

**HANS-Tomatenketschup ist das was Ungarische Hornschwänze am meisten mögen! Viel Glück Potter! Haha!**

„Super Schutz hier, danke!"

**Dumbledore: Und jetzt wird Harry Potter gegen den grauenerregenden Ungarischen Hornschwanz kämpfen, das furchterregendste Wesen, das ihr je in eurem ganzen Leben gesehen habt! Es sollte noch erwähnt werden, das dieser besondere Drache seit 2 Wochen nicht gefüttert wurde!**

„Charlie hätte das nie zugelassen!" rief Ron wütend.

**Hermione: Komm schon, Harry! Du kannst das schaffen! Denk positiv!**

**(Harry wird vom Drachen gebissen und alles schreien)**

**Harry. Ah.. Accio Gitarre!**

„Der Drache sieht ja putzig aus!" „Ernsthaft?! Ich sing ihm ein Lied?!"

**(Lied 7: Das Lied vom Drachen)**

**Harry:  
Hey dragon  
You don't gotta do this  
Lets reevaluate our options  
Throw away our old presumptions  
Cause really  
You don't wanna go through this...**

I'm really not that special  
The Boy-Who-Lived is only flesh and bone  
The truth is in the end  
I'm pretty useless without friends  
In fact I'm alone  
Just like now

I spend my time at school  
Trying to be this cool guy  
I never even asked for  
I don't know any spells  
Still manage to do well  
But there's only so long that can last for...  


„Ich kenn sehr wohl Sprüche!"

**I'm living off the glory  
Of a stupid children's story  
That I had nothing to do with  
Just sat there and got lucky  
So level with me buddy  
**

„Stimmt ich wollte echt nichts davon!"

**I can't defeat thee  
So please don't eat me  
All I can do  
Is sing this song for you...  
**

„Wie süß Fake-Harrys ängtliches Gesicht war!"

**La, la, la, la, la...**

Dragon:  
Ra, ra, ra, ra, ra...

„Das sind Draco und Chos Charakter stimmt? Voll süß der Drache singt! Haha!"

**Harry:  
La, la, la, la, la...**

Dragon:  
Ra, ra, ra, ra, ra...

Harry:  
La, la, la, la, la...

Dragon:  
Ra, ra, ra, ra, ra...

Harry:  
La, la, la, la, la.

You never asked to be a dragon  
I never asked to be a champion  
We just jumped on the band wagon  
But all we need is guitar jamming

So la, la, la, la, la...

Dragon:  
Ra, ra, ra, ra, ra...

Harry:  
La, la, la, la, la...

Gute Nacht Drache!

**1, 2, 3 Ich habe den Drachen besiegt!**

**(Jubel)**

Lachanfall. „Das war toll!"

„Nächster Part!"


	11. Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball

**Snape(er hält einen Weihnachtskranz in den Händen): Achtung, alle Hogwarts-Schüler! Heute Abend findet unser jährlicher Weihnachtsball statt. Also denkt bitte daran, euren Weihnachtsballkranz mitzunehmen und es eurem Auserwählten zu geben. (Sieht Ginny) Ah, Rotschopf! (lässt den Kranz fallen und läuft weg)**

„Hahaha! Wieso hat Snape Angst vor Rothaarigen?!" „Schon wieder Witze über Rothaarige... also echt…"

**(Ginny hebt den Kranz auf und versteckt ihn hinter ihrem Rücken, als sie zu Harry läuft, der seine Gitarre dabei hat.) **

„Oh nein, ich weiß was sie vorhat… Bitte nicht!" rief Ginny entsetzt.

**Ginny: Oh hey, Harry Potter. **

„Schon wieder! Kann ich ihn nicht einfach Harry nennen?!"

**Harry: Oh, hi Ginny.**

**Ginny: So ein Zufall, dich hier zu treffen, huh?**

**Harry: Na ja, es ist die Cafeteria also ja.**

„Haha! Toller Zufall!" „Wir haben gar keine Cafeteria… meinen wohl die Große Halle."

**Ginny: Ehm… so.. ehm... der Weihnachtsball ist bald, huh?**

**Harry: Ja, ich weiß, das ist er, sehr, sehr bald, ja.**

**Ginny: Nun, dachtest du daran mit irgendjemand dort hinzugehen?**

„Argh! Nein!" rief Ginny.

**Harry: Ja, dachte ich. Ich hab eigentlich nur auf die richtige Zeit gewartet jemanden zu fragen, und ich denke diese Zeit ist jetzt, also könntest du… (macht eine Handbewegung, dass sie sich beeilen soll) **

„Harry, du bist so ein blinder Idiot."

**Ginny: (schreit und hält ihm den Kranz hin)**

„Ah! Das war soo laut und nervig!"

**Harry: Oh, ist das für mich? Oh, Ginny, wieso wusstest du, dass ich einen Kranz brauche, damit ich Cho Chang fragen kann, du bist die Beste! **

Lachflash. „Das war gemein! Haha!"

**(Ginny bricht in Tränen aus) **

**Ginny: Ah, Harry Potter.. vergiss es einfach! (läuft schluchzend weg)**

**Harry: Okay, das werd ich! **

„Oh Mann, Harry! Du bist so blind! Haha!" „Ja das bin ich... verzeihst du mir, Gin?" „Ja, klar."

**Harry: Cool. (Er geht zu Cho Chang, die mit ihren Freundinnen auf einer Bank sitzt) Hey, Cho Chang, hör mal, ehm, ich weiß, der Weihnachtsball ist bald und ich hab mich gefragt, ob, uh... du vielleicht mit mir gehen würdest, aber, nur für den Fall, dass du noch unentschlossen bist, solltest du wissen: Ich spiele Gitarre! Und ich hab das Herz des Drachens damit erobert, also denk ich, ich kann deins auch erobern! **

„Na, lass mal hören..."

**(Lied 7: Cho Changs Lied Reprise (Cho Chang Version))**

**(singt)**

**Harry: **

**You're tall and fun and pretty, **

**You're really really skinny,**

**Cho Chang! **

"Das reimt sich jetzt gar nicht..."

**You're the Mickey to my Minnie,**

**I'm the Tigger to you're Winnie**

**Cho Chang!**

"Er hat's total umgedreht! Haha!"

**You're cuter than a guniea pig!**

**I wanna take you up to Winnepig**

**That's in CANADA!**

Wieder ein Lachflash. "Das war jetzt noch lustiger als in der Ginny Version! Haha!"

**Oh, Cho Chang, Ch-Ch-Ch-China-China-China- Cho Chang!**

"Haha! Du kannst super singen!"

**(Packt die Gitarre wieder auf seinen Rücken) Auch egal. **

„Haha, total bescheiden, was?"

**Cho: Nun, Harry Potter, Gott segne dich! Ahm, aber… ich muss nein sagen. Dieser stramme Junge, Cedric Diggory hat mich schon gefragt und ich gehe mit ihm. Tut mir leid.**

„So sieht sie gar nicht aus." „Und sie hat seinen Nachnamen total komisch ausgesprochen."

**Kommt Mädels, lasst uns der Maulenden Myrte unsere Ballkleider zeigen und uns über sie lustig machen, weil sie nicht zum Ball gehen kann! **

**Pansy und Lavender: Ja! (gehen ab)**

„Die arme Myrte!"

**(Ron kommt rein mit seiner coolen Melodie)**

Ein Lachflash.

**Ron: Hey, kleiner Freund! Wie läufts?**

**Harry: Ok..**

**Ron: Ist das ein Weihnachtsballkranz?**

**Harry: Yeah…**

**Ron: Wen wirst du fragen? (total weiblich ausgesprochen)**

„Was sollte das denn? Haha!"

**Harry: Nun, ich hab Cho Chang gefragt, aber sie hat mich abgewiesen, wegen Cedric Dummery.**

„Haha, Dummery!"

**Ron: Oh mein Gott, sie sind zusammen? Das ist so toll, ich liebe ihn so – sie sind so ein süßes Paar.**

**Harry: Nein, nein!**

„Haha Ron, was soll das? Tolle Unterstützung!"

**Ron: Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn so sehr!**

**Harry: Ja,ja.**

**Ron: Oh mein Gott, er kotzt mich echt an, wow!**

„Haha, jetzt aber!" „Das ist sehr unglaubwürdig, Ron."

**Ron: Oh Mann, das ist scheiße, Kumpel. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie dich abgewiesen hat, du bist der coolste Typ der Schule.**

**Harry: Ich versteh's einfach nicht, ich spiele Gitarre, ich bin Harry Potter, ich bin super!**

„Haha, so dargestellt ist das irgendwie lustig!" „Gar nicht eingebildet, was Harry?"

**Ron: Reese's Pieces? **(AU: Amerikanische Süßigkeit)

**Harry: Ja. Ich verstehe es nicht, Mann, ich meine, ich schätze ich werde dann einfach allein auf den Ball gehen.**

„Ach echt? Was ist mit Padma? Oder wars Parvati?"

**Ron: Ja, ich werde wahrscheinlich auch allein hingehen. Die zwei einzigen Mädchen die bisher noch kein Date haben sind Ginny (beide machen den Daumen runter mit einem lustigen Geräusch)**

„Hey! Das war gemein!"

**Und Hermione.**

**Harry: Oh mein Gott! (größerer Daumen runter)**

„Jungs!" „Sorry, Mine…"

**Ron: Yeah, ich werde nicht mit meiner dummen Schwester gehen.**

**Harry: Und Hermione ist wie eine Schwester für mich, also geht das nicht. **

„Oh, danke Harry." „Ihr solltet einfach tauschen…"

**Ron: Wir stecken voll in der Klemme…**

„Ihr seid so dämlich, Jungs…Aber echt!"

**(Neville kommt rein)**

**Neville: Hi, schaut euch diese strammen jungen Burschen an.**

„Das klang irgendwie schwul."

**Ron & Harry: Hey Neville.**

**Harry: Hey Neville, willst du diesen Weihnachtsballkranz?**

**Neville: Ja, wenn ihr teilen wollt, dann nehme ich diesen Kranz.**

**Harry: Hey Ron, lass uns mit Hagrid abhängen, er kann uns tanzen beibringen und wir können unsere Anzüge anziehen.**

„Hagrid, der uns tanzen beibringt? Furchtbar!"

**Ron: Das wird nur zur Katastrophe und zum Todlachen führen. Auf geht's!**

„Und trotzdem macht ihrs! Super!"

**Ron: Ah ich weiß nicht wegen Hermione. Ich denke nicht das irgendjemand sie gefragt hat, weil sie einfach so potthässlich ist.**

**Harry: Abscheulich.**

„RON!" Diesmal bekam er Kissen von Hermine, Ginny und Draco sowie einen Schlag von Hermine ab. „AU!" „ Hey, du bist nicht hässlich wie oft noch?!"

**(Neville spielt mit dem Kranz)**

**Goyle: Gib diese Pflanze, Streber!**

**Neville: Ah! (lässt Kranz fallen und läuft weg)**

„Haha jetzt hat er Snape nachgeahmt!"

**Goyle: Oh, Goyle ist der Größte!**

Lachflash. „Oh Mann, dieser Goyle ist einfach der Hammer! Haha!" „Stimmt!"

**(Draco kommt rein mit einem Pappkopf seines Drachen)**

**Draco: Nun, er war am Anfang widerwillig, doch ich habe ihn in dem ich ihn auf den Kopf gestellt habe herausgelockt, ihn mit meinem Fruit-by-the-foot **(AU: Endloskaugummi)** eingefangen und ihm mit einem schnellen Schneidezauber enthauptet.**

„Ach wirklich? Haha!"

**Verdammter Idiot. Eh, Goyle?! Was machst du mit diesem Kranz? Was, jemanden zum Ball auffordern?**

**Goyle: N..nein! (lässt den Kranz fallen)**

„Armer Goyle.. Aber wer würde schon mit ihm dahin gehen?!" „Als ob er tanzen könnte!"

**Tanzen ist für Streber.**

**Crabbe: Und hübsche Mädchen.**

„Ist das ihr… eh sein einziger Satz?! Haha!"

**Draco: Das stimmt. Wollt ihr wissen wer das letzte Mädchen wäre das ich fragen würde?**

„Haha, wer wohl?!" Draco schaute Hermine verlegen an.

**Diese Hermione Granger. Nicht einmal wenn wir die letzten Menschen auf Erden wären und sie absolut hinreißend in ihrem Ballkleid aussehen würde und ich jedes mal wenn ich sie ansehen würde Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch bekommen würde. **

„Aww.. wie süüß."

**Nicht mal dann.**

„Ahaha süüß gesagt!" Draco wurde immer röter.

**Ugh! Sie haben nicht mal Tänze auf Pigfarts!**

„Toller Themenwechsel! „Argh, nicht das schon wieder!"

**Der ganze Lärm würde Rumbleroars schlafende Junge stören.**

„Süüß."

**Goyle: Tanzen ist für Schwuchteln. **(AU: Schwuchteln = Pansies)

**Draco (zu Pansy): Hey, du da, was ist dein Name?**

**Pansy: Pansy.**

„Hahaha!" „Oh nein, nicht sie…" „Hey, hier ist sie ja in Ravenclaw und nicht in Slytherin."

**Draco: Perfekt!**

„Haha!" „Nein, gar nicht perfekt! Sie ist die größte Nervensäge aller Zeiten und ein Mops!" rief Draco. „Haha, ein Mops. Stimmt!"

**Du gehst mit mir zum Weihnachtsball! **

„Oh nein, das war eine Katastrophe!"

**Siehst du diesen Drachen? Nun, er war am Anfang widerwillig, aber ich habe ihn aus dem Käfig gelockt…. (sie gehen ab)**

„Jetzt prahlst du aber..."

**(Quirrel kommt rein)**

**Quirrel: Weihnachts-Deko-Crew. Nur die Weihnachts-Deko-Crew die hier durchkommt.**

„Oh nein, was planen die jetzt schon wieder?" „Haha, sehr unauffällig."

**Dekorationen in letzter Minute.**

**(Quirrel nimmt Turban ab)**

**Voldy: Hu-ha!**

Lachanfall. „Haha, Voldy ist super!"

**Quirrel: Mein Lord:Der Weihnachtsball ist endlich da und ich habe den Schlüssel mitgebracht.**

**Voldemort: Ich weiß Quirrel, ich HÖRE alles was du HÖRST!**

Lachflash. „Dieser Satz ist immer wieder lustig!"

**Quirrel: Es tut mir leid.**

**Voldemort: Nein, es tut mir leid, i- ich hätte dich nicht sofort anschnauzen sollen.**

„Voldemort der sich entschuldigt?! Haha!"

**Ich bin nur nervös, das ist alles.**

„Voldy gibt Gefühle zu? Haha, süß!"

**Quirrel: Nervös?**

**Voldy: Nein.**

**Quirrel: Warum?**

**Voldemort: Ich will nicht darüber reden.**

**Quirrel: Hey. Ich bin es nur. Du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du doch.**

„Aww! Wie süß!" echoten die Mädchen wieder.

**Voldemort: Ja, ja, du hast Recht, du hast Recht. Ich bin nur nervös, weil wir diese Nacht so lange geplant haben und… ich will, dass alles perfekt läuft, weißt du? **

**Quirrel: Keine Sorge. Wir haben an alles gedacht! Wir haben jedes kleine Problem, das auftreten könnte, bedacht. Wir haben uns sogar überlegt, was du zu Potter sagst, wenn du ihn siehst. Also, beruhige dich einfach. Nur die Ruhe. Am Ende dieser Nacht hast du deine Rache und deine Körper wieder.**

„Leider."

**Voldemort: Du hast Recht, du hast Recht. Ich mach mich selbst verrückt. Aber weißt du, Quirrel, im Laufe des letzten Jahres... bin ich wirklich an dich herangewachsen, das Wortspiel war nicht so gemeint.**

„Ja als ob! Haha!" „Aww wie süß."

**Quirrel: Ich weiß was du meinst. Aber hey, wir können immer noch zusammen abhängen. Nur weil wir dann nicht mehr aneinander hängen werden, heißt das nicht, dass wir 2 komplett andere Personen sein werden, kein Wortspiel beabsichtigt. **

„Das war aber eins! Haha!"

**Voldemort: Nein, natürlich nicht, natürlich nicht. Quirrel, wir sollten Pläne machen.**

**Quirrel: Böse Pläne?!**

**Voldemort: Eh.. nein… ungezwungene Pläne.**

„Haha Voldy will mal nichts Böses machen?! Haha!"

**Wie ähm.. wir könnten Rollschuhlaufen am Samstag und abends einen Film gucken, hm?**

„Haha, die Vorstellung ist einfach zu lustig!" „Und es ist einfach nur süß!"

**Quirrel: Ja, das wäre super, weil wir beide ihn mal zur Abwechslung gleichzeitig sehen könnten.**

**Voldemort: Ja, ja. Ich wette, es wird schön sein, wieder in seinem eigenem Bett zu schlafen.. nicht mehr jemand die ganze Zeit hinter einem zu haben.**

**Quirrel: Und die Privatsphäre meines alten Lebens wieder zu haben… Die Einsamkeit.**

**(Beide seufzen)**

„Oh, die Armen."

**Voldemort: Weißt du, egal was heute passiert, es war der Kracher!**

**Quirrel: Ja ein total verrücktes Jahr!**

**Voldemort: Haaahr! (streckt Zunge raus)**

Lachflash. „Haha Voldy ist einmalig!"

**Quirrel: Hey, verspreche, dass wir Rollschuhlaufen und den Film anschauen werden. **

**Voldemort: Oh Mann, ich versprechs!**

„Haha, Voldemort der was verspricht!" „Aw die sind so süß."

**(Quirrel umarmt sich selber)**

„AAAWWWWW! WIE SÜÜÜÜÜÜßßßßß!" schrien Ginny und Hermine. Die Jungs hielten sich die Ohren zu und starrten sie an. Dumbledore blickte sie belustig an und Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

**Voldemort: Okay Quirrel, platzieren wir den Schlüssel und trennen uns, Wortspiel beabsichtigt!**

„Haha! Lustig."

**Snape: Oh je, Professor Quirrel, was in aller Welt tun Sie in der großen Taaanz Halle, so kurz vor dem Taaaanz?**

Lachflash. „Snape ist so genial. Hahaha!"

**Quirrel: Nur dekorieren, für den Weihnachtsball, ein finaler Touch.**

**Snape: Eine Kelle?!**

**Quirrel: Eine ganz besondere Kelle für eine ganz besondere Nacht für einen ganz besonderen Punsch.**

**Snape: Was ist so besonders daran?**

**Quirrel: Nur gesagt, es ist Squirt drin.**(AU: Squirt ist ein Getränk wie Sprite oder 7up nur viel saurer, deswegen mag es nicht jeder)

**Snape: Squirt?! Ist das nicht das Lieblingsgetränk eines gewissen Harry Potters?**

„Ach echt? Ich weiß nicht mal was es ist." „Die Musik! Snape ist ihm auf den Fersen! Haha!"

**Quirrel: Ach echt? Ich hatte keine Ahnung!**

„Haha Quirrel auch nicht! Aber er lügt."

**Nun, wir gehen dann mal besser...**

„Haha versprochen!"

**Snape: Wir?!**

**Quirrel: Ich! Ich gehe dann mal besser, laute Musik schadet meinen Ohren!**

„Das erklärt's nicht. Haha!"

**Snape: Nun, dann sehe ich Sie wohl später.**

**Quirrel:(Mit einer komischen Pose): Vielleicht auch nicht!**

**Snape(macht die gleiche Pose): Oder vielleicht doch! **

Ein erneuter Lachanfall. „Hahaha genial!" „War das gerade schon auf den Friedhof angedeutet? Aber Snape war dort gar nicht... egal."

**(Quirrel stößt mit Dumbledore zusammen) **

**Quirrel: Verzeihung**

**Dumbledore: Nein, Verzeihung. Es war meine Schuld. Hey Severus!**

**Snape: Oh, Schulleiter!**

**Dumbledore: Was machst du hier? Holst du dir schon etwas Punsch?**

**Snape: Oh nein, nein, nein da ist Squirt drin.**

**Dumbledore: Oh, nur Harry Potter mag diesen Scheiß. Ich bleibe bei meinem Red Bull vielen Dank.**

Harry und Hermine lachten los. „WERBUNG! VERLEIT FLÜÜÜGEL!" Die anderen starrte sie an.

**Snape: Nun dann, gute Nacht Schulleiter.**

**Dumbledore: Severus ich habe diesen letzten Tanz für dich reserviert. **(AU: Referenz zu Save the last dance for me)

„Iiieeh. Das will ich mir nicht vorstellen." „Es ist trotzdem lustig."

**Snape: Nun, ich würde ja gerne Schulleiter, aber...**

„Ach wirklich?" Die Schüler drehten sich zu Snape um, der sie nur anfunkelte und schwieg.

**Heute Nacht kehrt ein alter Freund zurück.**

„Hat er da gerade Trelawney zitiert?Gruselig."

**(Snape kichert)**

Ein Lachanfall. „Coolste, gruseligste und lustigste Lache aller Zeiten! Haha!"

„Oh das wars schon mit dem Part? Dann der nächste oder?" fragte Ginny

„Ja, los geht's!"


	12. Hermione ist gefährlich

**(Ron kommt in seinem Rüschenanzug auf den Ball)**

„Oh nein.. wie seh ich denn aus?" beschwerte sich Ron. „Na immerhin besser, als damals, die Farbe ging ja gar nicht!" meinte Harry. „Stimmt…"

**Harry: Hey Ron.**

„Dein Anzug ist genauso schlimm! Haha!" „Hey, Ron.. hör doch auf, ja? Wenigstens war mein Anzug damals besser!"

**Ron: Hey, was geht, Kumpel? Wie geht's? Hast du Hermione irgendwo gesehen?**

**Harry: Nein, hab ich nicht. Wieso?**

**Ron: Nichts, nichts… es ist nur, ich habe gehört wie Parvati Patil Padma Patil erzählt hat, dass sie Hermione im Mädchenumkleideraum gesehen hat, wie sie sich die Augen in der Toilettenkabine ausheult. **

„Ah, wie damals mit dem Troll, nicht?" „Da war Ron aber schuld daran!" „Stimmt, da haben wir uns noch nicht so verstanden."

**Harry: Heulend?**

**Ron: Ich weiß nicht, aber ist das nicht das Traurigste, was du jemals gehört hast? Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, es ist nur es war unvermeidbar, dass Hermione eines Tages erkennen würde, das kein Typ sie jemals mögen würde, weißt du, wegen ihrer unerträglichen Persönlichkeit und ihrem hässlichem Gesicht, ihrem missgestaltetem Körper. **

„RON!" „WIESEL!" Ron wurde wieder geschlagen und Hermine war den Tränen nahe. „Hey, ich war das nicht wirklich, das wisst ihr, oder?" versuchte Ron zu beruhigen, aber es brachte nichts. Draco nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr tröstend zu.

**Aber weißt du, es ist nur, ich weiß nicht… ich dachte, sie würde wenigstens eine Nacht des Glücks bekommen, bevor sie bemerken würde dass sie alleine alt werden wird, weißt du?.**

**(Draco kommt zu ihnen)**

**Draco: Hey, redet ihr zwei hier drüben über Granger?**

**Harry: Malfoy, verschwindet von hier, das geht dich nichts an! Warum gehst du nicht mit Pansy tanzen?**

„Eh.. nein. Nie wieder."

**Draco: Hey, geh und hol mir etwas Punsch!**

**Pansy: Okay… ehm, ich sollte dir sagen, das da Squirt drin ist!**

**Harry: Super.**

**Draco: Squirt?! Vergiss es, dann BLEIBE ich eben vertrocknet!**

„Haha, du bist zu fein dafür was?"

**Draco (während er Pansy abwehrt): Geh und puder dir die Nase oder so.**

„Oh, ja dass braucht sie aber echt!"

**Pansy: Ich habe mein Make-up gerade erst aufgefrischt.**

„Sie braucht mehr."

**Draco: Vertrau mir, du brauchst mehr Puder!**

„Genau."

**Sie ist eine Nervensäge, stimmt's? **

„Oh ja, absolut!" stimmte Draco zu.

**Also, wie dem auch sei, hab gehört das Granger hier noch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so, niemand könnte seinen Humus und Pfirsichsaft bei sich behalten wenn ihr Muggelarsch hier rumtanzt.**

„Draco…" „Sorry."

**Ron: Warum gönnst du ihr nicht mal eine Pause, OK Malfoy?**

„Ich sag jetzt nicht danke, da dein blöder Charakter mich ziemlich fertig gemacht hat, Ron!"

**Draco: Warum verteidigst du sie, Weasley? Bist du in sie verknallt?**

Ron wurde rot.

**Ron: Nein, nein.. Warum all die Beleidigungen Malfoy, verheimlichst du dass du in sie verknallt bist?**

Nun wurde Draco rot.

**Draco: Oh! Sicher doch! Als ob ich mich jemals verlieben könnte in dieses dumme…**

**(Hermione taucht auf in einem schönen Kleid)**

**Cho: Oh mein GOTT! Sie schaut wunderschön aus, Gott hab sie selig!**

„Ja schon. Dein echtes Kleid war aber viel schöner." sagte Ron.

**(Lied 9 : Granger Danger)**

**Ron(singt):**  
**Here I am, face to face  
With a situation  
I never thought I'd ever see**

**Strange how a dress**  
**Can take a mess**  
**And make her nothing less than**  
**Beautiful to me**

„Ein Chaos?! So sehe ich für dich aus, Ron?!" "Eh, nein!"

**I seems like my eyes have been transfigured  
Something deep inside has changed  
**

„Haha, was sollte diese Bewegung?!"

**They've been opened wide, but hold that trigger  
This could mean... danger!**

**I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**  
**I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**  
**With Hermione Granger...**

Ron wurde röter als seine Haare.

**Draco:****  
What? What the hell is this?  
Do you expect me to sing about her?  
I Don't care about her  
**

„Haha, lustig wie du dem Scheinwerfer winkst!"

**It's just a little make-up  
Draco, wake up!  
I'm mistaken**

**She is the hottest girl I've ever seen**

Nun wurde Draco knallrot. Während die Jungs und Ginny einen Lachanfall bekamen. "Haha es spielt doch ein Mädchen und wie sie so Panik hat, das ist umso lustiger! Aber singen kann sie!" Hermine lauschte nur glücklich dem Lied. Endlich wurde sie nicht mehr beleidigt.

**Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen  
Don't know why I'd ever be so mean  
This could mean... danger!**

**I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**  
**I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**  
**With Hermione Granger...**

Hermine starrte Draco an, der verlegen den Blick senkte.

**Beide:****  
I wanna let her know...**

**Draco:****  
I feel so queasy**

**Beide:****  
But I can't let it show...**

**Ron:****  
She'd laugh, poor Weasley**

„Oh ja du hättest gelacht, ich mein, du hattest Krum!"

**Beide:****  
Come on**

**Ron:****  
Ron...**

**Draco:****  
Draco...**

**Both:****  
You gotta let it go  
You gotta let it go...**

**Ron:****(Draco:)****  
Here I am, face to face  
(What? What the hell is this?)  
(Draco hält sich seinen Ständer)**

Lachflash. "Hahaha das geht ja gar nicht! Sie ist doch ein Mädchen! Haha!"

**With a situation  
(I want to sing about her)  
I never thought I'd ever see  
(Sing about her)**

**It's strange how a dress**  
**Can take a mess**  
**(I want to make up)**  
**And make her nothing less than**  
**(Granger, wake up!)**  
**Beautiful to me**  
**(I've been mistaken)**

**I seems like my eyes have been transfigured**  
**(She is the hottest girl I've ever seen)**  
**Something deep inside has changed**  
**(Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen)**  
**They've been opened wide, but hold that trigger**  
**(Don't know why I'd ever be so mean)**

**Beide:****  
This could mean... danger!**

**I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**  
**I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love**  
**With Hermione Granger...**

**With Hermione Granger...  
With Hermione Granger...  
Danger!**

**(Draco läuft weg)**

"Oh danke Jungs, das war ein tolles Lied!"

„Und das wars auch schon mit dem Part.." „Nächster oder darüber reden?" „Nächster!" riefen Draco und Ron im Chor.


	13. Der Weihnachtsball

**Ron: Oh mein Gott ich kann es nicht glauben!**

**Harry: Was?**

**Ron: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mit jedem Typen, außer mir, tanzt, das-das ist so dumm, das ist so…(trinkt aus seinem Butterbier)**

„Eh, nein das ist nicht dumm…"

**Harry: Warum macht es dir überhaupt etwas aus?**

**Ron: Macht es nicht! Es macht mir nichts aus! Und das werde ich ihr auch sagen! Ich werde hingehen und sagen: Es ist mir egal was du machst! Und sie wird sich so verdammt blöd fühlen, sie wird sich wie ein Riesentrottel fühlen.**

„Du bist hier eher der Trottel, Ron. Bist du betrunken? Von BUTTERBIER?! Wie viele hast du bloß getrunken?"

**Harry: Hör zu, Ron, du verhältst dich wie ein echter Idiot, vielleicht solltest du es mit dem Butterbier langsamer angehen lassen. (will nach der Flasche greifen)**

**Ron: (umklammert die Flasche): Nein! Nein! **

Lachanfall. „Ron, du bist so dämlich!"

**(Hermione kommt zu ihnen)**

**Hermione: Hey Jungs.**

**Harry: Hey, Hermione! Du siehst großartig aus. Du siehst wundervoll aus.**

„Danke Harry. So nett wie immer und auch wie im 4. Jahr."

**Hermione: Danke! Ja, weißt du, ich habe gedacht, das Aussehen wäre nicht wichtig und jetzt denke ich es ist wichtiger als alles andere!**

„Haha, na super!"

**Es ist einfach so, ich habe so viel Spaß mit allen zu tanzen…**

**Ron: Wow, wow, Hermione, wann bist du denn so oberflächlich geworden, wann?**

„Haha, na super Ron! Echt nett!"

**Hermione: Was stimmt mit dir nicht Ron?**

„Eh… er ist betrunken und eifersüchtig, äh haha auf alle Jungs, er ist ein Idiot und verhält sich bescheuert."

„Genau!"

**Ron: Nichts! An mir ist nichts verkehrt!**

„Oh doch!"

**Warum gehst du nicht einfach los und fragst Schlongbotttom ob er mit dir tanzt, hä? Los geh schon!**

„Oh ja, das wird sie sicher tun." „Bitte nicht, deine Füße sind dann kaputt!" rief Ginny.

**Hermione: Weißt du was? Vielleicht mach ich das!**

„Haha oh nein."

**Ron: Ich habs ihr gezeigt.. Ich habs ihr so was von gezeigt…**

„Haha, hast du nicht."

**Harry: Warte mal! Warte mal `ne Sekunde! Ich weiß was hier los ist!**

„Hast ja ewig gebraucht Harry."

**(Hermione jerkt mit Neville)**

„Oh nein, wie tanz ich denn mit ihm?!" rief Hermine entsetzt. Die anderen lachten sich halb tot.

**Harry: Du bist verknallt!**

„Haha, dein Gesicht Ron, haha!"

**Okay Ron, hör mir zu, Kumpel, nur ein kleiner Rat: Nenn mich verrückt, aber Mädchen mögen es nicht wirklich, wenn man sauer auf sie ist, noch weniger, wenn man sie anschreit. Nun, vielleicht, was du tun solltest, ist dass du da rübergehst und ihr sagst wie viel sie dir bedeutet. Okay, vielleicht solltest du sie zum Tanzen auffordern?**

„Ja, das hättest du RON! Und nicht als letzter Ausweg, wie damals, also echt!"

**Ron: Nein, nein, denn dann würde sie wissen, dass ich sie mag und man sagt einem Mädchen NIE dass man es mag, weil es einen wie einen Idioten aussehen lässt!**

„Ach Ron, vergiss doch diesen blöden Rat."

**Harry: Ich weiß, dass man wie ein Idiot aussehen wird. Jedes Mal, wenn man einem Mädchen sagt, dass man sie mag, sieht man komisch aus, das ist unvermeidbar, aber hör zu, Kumpel: Das ist etwas was du tun MUSST! Du musst nach vorne schauen und nicht zurück. Ich meine, was haben wir zu verlieren? Wir sehen sowieso wie Idioten aus, schau dir doch unsere Anzüge an! Wenn wir so etwas in der Mugglewelt anhätten, würde uns in den Arsch getreten werden. **

„Oh ja, auf jeden Fall."

**Du hast nichts zu verlieren, absolut nichts. frag sie und ich wette, weißt du, sie will wahrscheinlich genauso sehr mit dir tanzen wie du mit ihr. Du musst… du musst ihr nur… eine Chance geben. (sieht Ginny wie sie am Rande sitzt und Fingerpuppen macht)**

„Oh nein, was soll das!?" „Oh du Arme…!"

**Dort könnte etwas sein, was du noch niemals zuvor gesehen hast, weißt du, du musst nur los gehen und etwas Besonderes finden (läuft langsam zu Ginny) das die ganze Zeit da war und du hattest nur nicht den Mumm etwas zu sagen..**

„Hahaha du meinst dich selbst!"

**Ron: Wohin gehst du? Ich bin immer noch sauer und traurig!**

„Haha süß gesagt!"

**Harry: Warte. HP befolgt jetzt seinen eigenen Rat, Kumpel. **

**Ron: Ich trinke das alles, ich trink das alles.**

„Du hast schon genug getrunken, Ron."

„Haha, HP!"

**Harry: Hey Ginny.**

**Ginny: Oh.. Hey Harry.**

„Endlich mal nicht mehr mit Nachnamen! YAY!"

**Harry: Darf ich mich setzen?**

**Ginny: Äh…ja..sicher..**

**Harry: ALLLSOO…äh.**

Lachflash. „Haha, wie du das ausgesprochen hast!"

**Wie gefällt dir Hogwarts?**

**Ginny: Weißt du, es ist okay. Ehrlich gesagt ich war ich ziemlich aufgeregt hierher zu kommen, aber jetzt wo ich hier bin, glaube ich nicht, dass ich hierhergehöre.**

„WAS?!" Ginny wurde angestarrt. „Nein, nicht mehr. Am Anfang ein wenig, klar. Aber jetzt nicht mehr." „Sicher?" „Ja, es ist super!"

**Harry: Oh ja, ich weiß ganz genau, was du meinst.**

Jetzt wurde Harry angestarrt.

**Ginny:Äh, Nein...Weißt du nicht.**

„Hahahaha."

**Du bist Harry Potter.**

**Harry: Ja ich weiß. Aber für 11 Jahre war ich dieses doofe Kind, dem in einem Schrank unter der Treppe die Scheiße aus dem Leib geprügelt wurde.**

„WAS?!" „Eh Leute beruhigt euch. Ich wurde nicht geschlagen. Ja, ich war unter der Treppe, es war beschissen, sie waren gemein, aber ich wurde nicht verprügelt. Es hat sich jedes Jahr ein bisschen verbessert. Klar, im 2. Jahr hatte ich ein Zimmer, aber dort wurde ich ja dann wegen Dobby eingesperrt, ihr habt mich ja rausgeholt. Und dank Sirius wurde alles noch besser. Sie haben sich auch verändert. Also ist es jetzt alles schon vorbei und vergeben und vergessen." „Okay… bist du sicher?" fragte Hermine? „Ja." Ginny umarmte ihn kurz dann schauten sie weiter.

**Und plötzlich hieß es: Du bist ein Zauberer! Du hast all diese Kräfte! Und jetzt denkt auf einmal jeder dass ich cool bin. Es ist verrückt, es isoliert irgendwie...Ähm...ähm... Entschuldige, jetzt beschwere ich mich darüber berühmt zu sein, es tut mir leid.**

Lachanfall. „Haha, das machst du doch sonst immer oder nicht? Haha!" „Hey, niemand dachte ich wär cool. Jeder hat mich immer nur angestarrt und rumgeflüstert. Das war nervig!"

**Ginny: Nein, ich verstehe das. Es ist als ob, du zum ersten Mal hier ankommst und niemand möchte dich kennenlernen, weil sie alle denken dass sie dich schon kennen, aber letztendlich findest du Leute, die dich wirklich wegen deines echten Ichs kennenlernen wollen!**

Harry lächelte Ron und Hermine an und umarmte Ginny. „Das war toll gesagt."

**Harry: Ginny, ich fühle, dass ich diese Leute schon gefunden habe, und ich möchte das nicht als selbstverständlich ansehen. Ich sag dir was, komm mit! Willst du tanzen? Darum geht es doch heute Abend!**

**Ginny: Okay..**

„Das war lustig gesagt."

**Harry: Ich muss dich warnen, ich habe alle meine besten Tanzmoves von Hagrid, also...**

„Hahaha, als ob!"

**Bin ich nicht so gut.**

„Ich bin echt nicht gut im Tanzen. Dieser Harry offenbar schon.

**Ginny: Oh ich bin sicher, du wirst das toll machen. Wow! Harry Potter! Es ist mir egal, was alle sagen, du bist der beste Tänzer, der jemals gelebt hat!**

„Äh.. nein."

**Harry: Ich muss dir was gestehen: Ginny: Diese Schuhe hier: Das sind verzauberte Tanzschuhe.**

„Haha, als ob es solche gibt!"

**Ginny: Oh, wowy, Harry Potter!**

„Oh nein, jetzt nervt sie wieder!"

**Harry: Ich veräpple dich nur!**

„Haha, wussten wirs doch!"

**Ich bin einfach super im Tanzen!**

„Haha okay, dieser Harry schon!"

**(Ron trennt Hermione und Neville)**

**Ron: AHH!(Handkantenschlag)**

**Hermione: Aua! Neville: Hey!**

„Hahaha, wie du sie getrennt hast! Haha!"

**Ron: Okay, Okay, ich sag dir was: Als du wirklich mit Neville getanzt hast, hast du die Grenze überschritten, okay? Nimm das, verschwinde! **

„Ron, jetzt bist du noch schlimmer als davor, der arme Neville!"

**(Ron packte Hermione am Arm und zerrt sie mit sich)**

**Ron: Komm her, Komm HER!**

**Hermione: Au! Aua!**

„RON! WAS ZUR HÖLLE SOLL DAS?!" „AUA! Tut mir leid!"

**Warum bist du so gemein zu mir?!**

**Ron: ICH BIN NICHT GEMEIN!**

„HAhah oh doch!"

**Hermione: Au! Bist du wohl! Weißt du, jeden Tag, versuchen alle mich nur runterzumachen und an dem Tag an dem ich mich wie eine Person fühle, versuchst du es zu RUINIEREN!**

„Weihnachtsballerinnerungen.."

**Ron: Heilige Scheiße.**

Lachflash. „Ach Ron, dein Charakter überrascht uns immer wieder! Haha!"

**Hermione: Was ist los mit dir Ron?! Komm schon…**

**Draco: Hey! Weasley!**

„Oh da bin ich wieder."

**(Draco schlägt Purzelbäume)**

„Oh nein!" Die anderen lachten sich halb tot.

**(Draco steht vor Ron wieder auf)**

**Die Dame hat NEIN gesagt!**

„Ach echt jetzt? Er mischt sich ein? Haha!"

„Jetzt bin ich `ne Dame? Auf einmal?" „Ja klar, Hermine… auf jeden Fall." murmelte Draco.

**Hermine: Nicht ihr beide! Wisst ihr was, ihr macht mich beide so krank, ich hasse euch beide! (ohrfeigt beide)**

„Haha, wie sie vor Hermine versucht haben sich vorzudrängeln!" „Was, du hasst uns jetzt beide? Oha."

**(Beide halten sich den Mund und die Nase)**

**Draco: Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?**

**Ron: Nichts!**

„Ey jetzt lügst du aber Ron."

**Draco: Ich blute.**

**Ron: Ich blute.**

**Draco: Ooh.**

**Ron: Schau dir das an.**

**Draco: Schau dir das an. (zeigen sich gegenseitig ihr Blut)**

**Ron: Schau dir das an.**

Lachflash. „Hahaha was sollte das denn?!"

**Harry: Ehm Ginny…Ginny, ich fühle mich irgendwie schwindelig.**

**Ginny: Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören uns zu drehen. Es kommt vom vielen Drehen huh?**

„Offensichtlich." Murmelte Snape.

Die anderen erschraken sich wieder einmal.

**Harry: Wie haben aufgehört uns zu drehen. [Ref zu Disneys Anastasia]**

„ANASTASIA!" „DISNEY!" riefen Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig.

**(Harry und Ginny küssen sich)**

Harry und Ginny sahen sich verliebt an.

**Harry: Warte! Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Ich kann… ich kann das nicht… du bist… du bist Ginny Weasley, du bist die kleine Schwester von meinem besten Freund, du bist Ron Weasleys Schwester! Ich k… Es tut mir leid Ginny, ich kann das nicht tun! Es tut mir leid. **

**(Ginny läuft heulend weg)**

„Argh, Harry, jetzt hast du s wieder ruiniert! Und mit Ron komm ich schon klar!" „Du schon, Gin, aber diese Ginny nicht."

**Harry: Hey Cho! Hey, komm schon, tanz mit mir, ich bin Harry Potter! Auf geht's!**

Lachflash. „Hahaha Harry du bist so ein Idiot!" „Hey, mich einfach so zu ersetzen, ist fies!"

**Cedric: Entschuldigung, ich glaube, ich habe mit der Dame getanzt!**

„Haha Cedric!"

**Harry: Ja und ich ähm brrp, ich kam dann.**

„Hahaha dieses Geräusch! Haha!"

**Cedric: Nun, ich FINDE das ziemlich unhöflich!**

**Harry: In Ordnung Cedric, warum FINDEN wir dann nicht heraus, was die Dame dazu zu sagen hat.**

**Cho: Ach Jungs, es gibt doch keinen Grund ein bisschen um mich zu kämpfen! Aber wenn wir schon dabei sind: Cedric denkt du hättest bei der Drachenaufgabe betrogen!**

„Eh, wie denn bitteschön!?"

**Harry: Betrogen?! Verarschst du mich?! Das Ding hat versucht mich zu fressen, ich war in seinem Maul! **

**Cedric: Genau. Aber was ging dort drinnen vor? Ich möchte das gerne herausFINDEN.**

„Haha, was Cedric?"

**Harry: In Ordnung, das reicht Diggory, wir werden uns jetzt duellieren, los geht's!**

**Cho: Oh Godrics Hollow, all diese Aufregung macht mich durstig!**

„Wie kommt sie auf Godrics Hollow?"

**Harry: Oh Cho! Ich hol dir etwas zu trinken! Ich besorg dir etwas Punsch!**

**Cedric: Nein, ich hole den Punsch.**

**Harry: Nein! Ich hole den Punsch!**

„Haha, jetzt streitet ihr euch wegen PUNSCH!"

**Cedric: Fein! Hier hast du den Punch! (schlägt ihn) **(AU: Wortspiel: Punsch/Punch, Punch= Faustschlag, Punch= Punsch)

„Haha, Wortspiel!"

**Cedric: Ich hab es getan!**

**Cho: Du hast es getan! **

„Oha, wie sie sich freut, gemein!"

**Harry: Cedric Diggory ich werde dich umbringen!**

„Mit der Punschkelle? Wirklich?!"

**Schüler: Portschlüssel, Portschlüssel, Portschlüssel, Portschlüssel….**

„Wieso hat er nicht schon bei Harry gewirkt? Das war hier ein Logikfehler. Egal trotzdem lustig." „Oh nein, jetzt kommt ganz sicher der Friedhof!"

„Trotzdem der nächste Part? Es sind nicht mehr viele." „Ja, los geht's."


	14. Der Friedhof

**(Cedric und Harry sind auf dem Friedhof angekommen. Im Hintergrund steht ein Kessel und ein Grabstein)**

**Cedric (immer noch grinsend): Wo sind wir?**

„Oh nein, es ist der Friedhof!" rief Harry entsetzt. „Ja, aber Cedric grinst immer noch... echt komisch! Haha!" lachte Ginny.

**Harry: Ich weiß nicht, Cedric! Jemand hat mir ins Gesicht geschlagen, und mein Orientierungssinn geriet ein bisschen durcheinander! **

Das löste Gelächter aus.

**Cedric: Nun, es erscheint mir jetzt klar, dass diese Punschkelle ein Portschlüssel war! Und jetzt, dank dir, sind wir beide zu diesem mysteriösen Ort transportiert worden!**

**Harry: Großartig Cedric! Nun, du bist ein Hufflepuff, also warum FINDEST du nicht einen Weg hier raus, ok?**

**Cedric (geht zum Grabstein): Harry, ich denke ich habe was GEFUNDEN!**

Erneut mussten die Schüler loslachen.

**Es scheint ein Grabstein zu sein. ****Tom Riddle, Mary Riddle, Thoms Riddle.. ****Riddle me this, ey Potter? **(Entweder Referenz zum Riddler aus Batman oder zu einer Band)

**Harry: Cedric, ich weiß nicht...dieser Ort… Ich denke wir sollten hier verschwinden.**

„Oh ja. Auf jeden Fall. Bevor Cedric stirbt."

**Cedric: Harry, du bist ein Gryffindor! Wo ist dein Sinn für Abenteuer?**

„Den hab ich nicht... Zumindest nicht hier."

**Harry: Gott! ****Cedric, du bist so nervig! OK?! Du bist immer um mich rum, wenn ich keine Typen um mich brauche! Du bist der überflüssige Typ. Der überflüssige Kumpel. Du bist so überflüssig!**

„Oh nein, bitte nicht..."

**Voldemort: Töte den Überflüssigen! Avada Kedavra!**

**(Harry springt zur Seite und Cedric fällt um)**

„Nein oder?!" rief Harry entsetzt. „Irgendwie war es schon lustig…"

**Cedric: So viel zu bereuen! Ich bin tot. (stirbt)**

„Okay… das war jetzt aber lustig!"

**Harry: Oh mein Zauberergott!**

„Den gibt's nicht..."

**Quirrel: Nicht so schnell, Potter! ****Petrificus Totalus!**

**Harry: Professor Quirrel, Sie haben gerade Cedric getötet!**

**Quirrel: Nicht ich, Potter, aber vielleicht möchtest du erfahren wer. Er kann es nicht erwarten dich zu sehen! (Er dreht sich um und nimmt den Turban ab)**

**Voldemort: Ah! (Harry versucht sich an die Narbe zu greifen, geht aber nicht, wegen dem Körperklammerfluch)**

**Harry:Ah!**

**Voldemort: Harry Potter! Der Junge, der überlebt hat! Wie schön dich wiederzusehen!**

„Ne, nicht schön."

**Todesser(=Snape): Der Kessel ist bereit, mein Loord!**

„Das war Snape oder nicht?" „Ja, stimmt." „Also fehlt Wurmschwanz hier…"

**Harry: Kessel? Was wollte ihr Typen tun, mich essen? Ekelhaft!**

„Eh nein, das wollen sie nicht. Das war auch nicht mein erster Gedanke."

**Voldemort: So lecker du auch sein würdest Potter, ich brauche einen eigen Magen um dich zu verdauen. Und so einen habe ich noch nicht!**

„Ah die Vorstellung ist gruselig und eklig zugleich!"

**Todesser(=Snape) : (schneidet sich die Hand ab): Aaah! Oho! Ahahahaa! Okay!**

„Okay das war lustig! Haha!"

**(Ein anderer Todesser vermutlich Lavender? Versucht Blut von Harry zu entnehmen, der sich wehrt)**

**Todesser(Snape): Hör auf dich zu wehren! Nachsitzen, Potter!**

„Was? Nachsitzen!? Geht's noch?!" rief Harry sauer.

**Harry: Nachsitzen?! Der Typ ist fast ein genauso großes Arschloch wie Snape sein! **

Das führte zu Gelächter. „Er ist es doch.. haha."

**(Das Blut wird in den Kessel gegeben hinter dem Quirrel und Voldemort abgetaucht sind. Nun springt Quirrel cool aus dem Kessel)**

**Quirrel: Es hat funktioniert!**

„Offensichtlich hat es das!" sagte Snape verächtlich.

**(Nun steigt Voldemort lachend aus dem Kessel und muss sich erst mal wieder `einrenken')**

„Haha, lustig!" „OH MEIN GOTT! ER HAT MUSKELN!" rief Hermine wie von Sinnen. Sie und Ginny packten sich an den Händen, sprangen auf, tanzten im Kreis rum und sprangen auf und ab während sie unablässig riefen: „VOLDY HAT MUSKELN! VOLDY HAT MUSKELN! VOLDY HAT MUSKELN!" Die anderen starrten sie nur an und warteten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

**(Er fängt an zu singen):**

**(Lied 9: To Dance again)**

**Voldemort:****  
When I was a boy  
An orphan boy  
I'd love to move my feet  
I'd hear a tune and start to swoon  
My life would seem complete**

**The other boys would laugh and jeer**  
**But I'd catch 'em tappin' their toes**  
**And when I'd start to sway**  
**They'd get carried away**  
**And oh, how the feeling grows..**

„Das war süß gesungen.. Hahaha!"

**I'd take my foot**  
**My little foot**  
**And with that foot**  
**Oh, how I'd start to shake**

"AHAHA WIE ER TANZT!"

**I'd take two feet  
Two tiny feet  
Hey look! That's neat! (steppt mit 2 Füßen)  
**

Das führte zu einem Lachflash. „Okay, er kann schon tanzen, aber es ist so lustig!"

**It's coming true  
I finally get to dance again  
Wahoo!**

**To dance again**  
**I've been waiting all these years**  
**To dance again**  
**Now, at once, a chance appears**  
**To hear that beat, so on your feet**  
**It's time to dance again!**

**(Gesprochen) Komm schon, Potter! Imperio!**

**You take your foot**  
**Your little foot**  
**Hey look! Your foot!**  
**See how it starts to shake**

"Das war ganz anders damals!" rief Harry. „Es ist so doch viel lustiger!" entgegnete Ron.

**Quirrell:****  
Ooh try his arms!  
How 'bout a twirl?  
He's like a girl!  
How overdue  
I get to finally dance again  
With you!  
**

"Wer ist hier das Mädchen?!"

**Both:****  
To dance again!  
I've been waiting all these years  
To dance again  
Now at once a chance appears  
It's lovely swaying, and the music's playing  
Come on, let's dance again!**

**Voldemort:****  
(gesprochen) Alle!**

**Chorus:****(Voldemort:)****  
I take my foot!  
((Spoken) You take your foot)  
My little foot!  
(Take that little foot!)  
And oh, my foot!  
((Spoken) Lemme hear it now!)  
Look how it starts to shake**

**Oh, Voldy's back**  
**((gesprochen) Hallo Welt!)**  
**For the attack**  
**((gesprochen) Ich werde euch kriegen!)**

Ein weiterer Lachflash. "VOLDY IST SUPEER!"

**He'll take over the world**  
**It's true**  
**But first there's something**  
**He's gotta do**

**All:****  
He'll dance again!  
I've/He's been waiting all these years  
To dance again  
Now at once a chance appears**

Everybody make way...

**Voldemort:****  
...for a pas de bourre (=Tanzschritt)**

"Super getanzt! Haha!"

**All:****  
It's time to dance  
It's time to dance  
It's time to dance  
Again!**

"Das war es auch schon mit dem Part… Wie viel kommt denn noch?" „Nicht mehr viel. Noch ein Part, dann ist der erste Akt vorbei!" „Okay, auf geht's!" "Ehm wer wird denn dann kochen und so, nach dem ersten Akt, wenn wir essen wollen?" "Mhm.. ich kann kochen.. musste ich bei den Dursleys früher oft, also kann ichs gut." schlug Harry vor. "Ich und Ron können dir helfen, nicht wahr? Dann lernt Ron noch was." sagte Ginny. Ron stimmte widerwillig zu. "Dann spülen wir ab, oder Draco?" fragte Hermine ihn. "Mhm ja ok.." er wurde leicht nervös. "Okay, dann ist es geklärt. Weiterschauen, nächster Part!" rief Ron. Die Professoren wollten sich jetzt nicht einmischen und darauf bestehen, dass sie auch etwas tun wollten, also ließen sie es auf sich ruhen, da es schon so gut organsiert worden war. Sie lehnten sich zurück und der nächste Part begann.


	15. Probleme

**(Bellatrix taucht auf)**

**Bellatrix: Oh, mein dunkler Lord! Ihr seht fabelhaft aus!**

**Voldemort: Bellatrix Lestrange!**

„Oh nee, oder?!"

**Bellatrix: Oh mein Fürst! Wird es jetzt wieder wie in den alten Tagen, als wir nichts anderes außer Folter, Morden und Liebe gemacht haben?**

Draco schloss die Augen. „Das ist meine Tante, also echt. Eww!"

**(Voldemort packt sie)**

**Voldemort: Ah! Die alten Tage sind zurück, Baby! (Motorbootet ihre Brüste)**

„IHHH!"

**Bellatrix: Ich kann nicht sagen, wie es ohne Euch war!**

„Sehr viel besser als jetzt.."

**Voldemort: Nun, ich werde nie mehr wieder gehen. Denn ich habe den Tod besiegt! Und meine erste Freude wird sein, Harry Potter zu töten! Als nächstes, das Zaubereiministerium zu übernehmen und für alle Zeit die Welt zu regieren! *lach***

„Die Welt besteht nicht nur aus dem Zaubereiministerium."

**Bellatrix: Und das werdet Ihr, mein Lord! Aber jetzt noch nicht. Jetzt müssen wir uns erst an den Plan halten. Wir schieben Potters Ermordung auf Quirrel, sodass deine Rückkehr ein Geheimnis bleibt.**

„Oh nein, Quirrelmort muss weiter gehen!" riefen Hermine und Ginny im Chor.

**Die Todesser sind noch nicht bereit es mit dem gesamten Zauberereiministerium aufzunehmen, noch weniger Dumbledore und den Orden des Phönix. **

**Quirrel: Entschuldige, wie war das mit mir, ich gehe nach Askaban wegen Potters Ermordung?**

**Bellatrix: Ohoho! Du solltest ihn nur mit mein Lord, mein Fürst oder mein dunkler Lord ansprechen!**

„Ihre Stimme passt zu Bellatrix."

„Armer Quirrel.. Voldemort hatte ihm doch erlaubt ihn zu duzen..."

**Voldemort: Nein, nein, nein, Bellatrix, es ist cool!**

Sie brachen wieder in Gelächter aus.

**Quirrel ist cool, Quirrel ist cool! ****Er ist – über das letzte Jahr hinweg hat er bewiesen, dass er ein sehr guter Fr-..**

„AWW! Er wollte sagen, dass er sein Freund ist! SÜÜßß!" riefen Hermine und Ginny im Chor.

**Ein sehr guter Diener des Willens des dunklen Lords ist.**

„ACH KOMM SCHON!" schrien Hermine und Ginny „Gib es doch zu!"

**Quirrel: Ach, ich seh schon! Also bist du Thomas Jefferson und ich bin deine Sally Hemmings, ist das richtig?! [Thomas Jefferson hatte Sally Hemmings als Sklavin gehalten.. oder so..]**

„Oha… doch nicht so?!"

**Voldemort: Nein, nein, Quirrel.. Das kam falsch rüber. Es ist nicht so.**

**Quirrel: Ach nein?**

„Mir fängt er jetzt auch an Leid zu tun..." gestand Harry.

**Bellatrix: Ach, Ruhe Sklave! Crucio!**

**Quirrel: Ahh!**

„Oha der Arme! Blöde Bellatrix!" „Sie ist echt schlimm und verrückt. Und ihre Stimme ist krass..."

**Voldemort: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.**

"Haha er hält sie auf! Quirrelmort ist noch nicht vorbei!"

**Bellatrix: Was solls? Er ist dein Bauer! Du bist seine Königin!**

Das brachte sie wieder zum Lachen. „Okay.. das ist perfekt für Quirrelmort! Ist sie etwa ein heimlicher Fan? Haha!"

**Es ist eine Ehre dem dunklen Lord zu dienen, egal wie viel es kostet!**

**(Voldemort geht zu Quirrel rüber und geht in die Hocke)**

**Voldemort: Bist du OK?**

„HAHAHA WIE SÜÜÜßßß!" „AWW.."

**Quirrel: Wusstest du wirklich die ganze Zeit, dass du Potters Ermordung auf mich schiebst?**

**Voldemort: Ja..ja. Ich wusste es. Aber die Dinge haben sich über das letzte Jahr geändert. Ich fühle jetzt anders!**

**Quirrel: Fass mich nicht an!**

„AWWW! WIE SÜÜßßß und traurig.."

**Voldemort: Wie soll ich das erklären.. ähm.. es ist wie der Film **_**Eine wie keine.**_

„AHAHA! Den kenn ich!" lachte Hermine.

**Erinnerst du dich, den haben wir zusammen angeschaut!**

„Ah ja, stimmt hat er erwähnt! Haha!"

**Nun, erinnere dich wie am Ende sich Freddy Prince Jr. als Guter herausstellt!**

„Okay, das war ein Spoiler! Haha!"

**Quirrel: Nein. Ich habe das Ende nicht gesehen, weil du es angeschaut hast, während du an meinem Hinterkopf MEINE SEELE AUSGESAUGT HAST! **

„AWW.. armer Quirrel.."

**Voldemort: Nun, ich wünschte es gäbe einen anderen Weg. Aber ich muss die Weltherrschaft übernehmen. **

„Nein, musst du nicht."

**Quirrel: Nun, da ist es! Aber wisse, dass es sehr schwer werden wird, dieses Rollschuhlaufen Date von Azkaban aus zu machen!**

„Oh wie schade.. Er müsste ausbrechen oder so..."

**Bellatrix: Todesser, bringt ihn weg! Und jetzt habt Ihr das worauf Ihr schon so lange gewartet habt.**

**Voldemort: Was?**

„Er hat es vergessen? Haha!"

**Bellatrix: Deine Chance Harry Potter zu töten!**

**Voldemort: JA, POTTER töten! Wa- wo ist er hin?**

Ein Lachanfall schüttelte sie. „Hahahaha er war so von Quirrel abgelenkt das er mich ganz vergessen hat! Hahaha!"

**Harry: Du wirst mich nicht heute töten, Voldemort! Aber ich sag dir was, ich kann dir etwas Punsch besorgen! (schnappt sich die Kelle und Cedric und portschlüsselt zurück nach Hogwarts)**

**Voldy und Todesser: Portschlüssel Portschlüssel! Portschlüssel…**

„Ah jetzt war wohl wieder Punsch gemeint, haha!"

**Ginny: Oh meine Rowling! Was ist passiert, Harry Potter?! [Ref zu J.K. Rowling XD]**

„Wer ist das? Rowling, hä?"

**Dumbledore: Harry, was zum Teufel machst du hier drüben, du hast das Gewinnspiel verpasst!**

„Ein Gewinnspiel? Das kümmert ihn noch? Haha!"

**Snape: Was ist mit dem Friedhof passiert, uh..!**

„Hat sich ja total verraten... Haha!"

**Harry: Es ist Voldemort! Voldemort! Er ist zurück!**

„Na, das war ja mal ein spannendes Ende für den ersten Akt!"


	16. Abendessen und mehr

Harry, Ron und Ginny schafften es tatsächlich unter Harrys Anleitung leckere Spaghetti Bolognese zu zaubern. Natürlich benutzten sie nicht wirklich ihre Zauberstäbe. Ron hätte es wahrscheinlich geschafft, die Küche anzuzünden, wenn Harry und Ginny nicht gewesen wären.

Dumbledore und Snape deckten den Tisch, da sie auch eine Aufgabe haben wollten und es schmeckte allen wirklich gut. Dann räumten Hermine und Draco den Tisch ab und begaben sich in die Küche.

„Ehm… Draco.. möchtest du wirklich nichts dazu sagen, was Draco im Musical gesungen hat?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig, während ihr Blick auf das Spülbecken und den Teller geheftet blieb, den sie gerade spülte. Draco schluckte und räusperte sich. „Ähm.. ich.. mag dich wirklich sehr. Das Musical hat recht was das betrifft.." Hermine schaute auf und sah ihn an. „Wirklich? Du… bist in mich verliebt?" fragte sie nach. Er wurde rot und schaute zu Boden. „Ja." Flüsterte er. „Ich war mir anfangs nie sicher und ich musste so tun, als ob ich dich hassen würde, da mein Vater es nie akzeptiert hätte, und dann war da die Sache mit Voldemort… doch jetzt… konnte ich es mir endlich eingestehen." Er sah auf und sah sie an. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine." Sie wurde rot. „Draco.. ich habe auch gemerkt, dass du dich verändert hast… und Ron kann ich nicht verzeihen, dass er mir damals wehgetan hat. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebe sondern… dich." „Was? Wirklich?!" fragte Draco überrascht und erfreut. „Ja." Er überquerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft. Doch sie wurden unterbrochen, als sie Ron im Laptop-Raum rufen hörten, dass sie sich doch mit den Tellern beeilen sollten, da er weitergucken wollte. Sie schauten sich an und fingen an zu grinsen. Schließlich erledigten sie ganz schnell den Abwasch und begaben sich Hand in Hand zurück zu den anderen. Ron hatte sich, trotz des Abendessens, wieder mit Snacks eingedeckt, doch dieses Mal hatte er auch daran gedacht jedem Getränke hinzustellen.

Harry bemerkte die Zwei und kam auf sie zu. „Hey Mine. Ich freu mich für dich, dass du glücklich bist. Draco.. du hast dich anscheinend echt geändert. Mach sie glücklich, ja?" „Natürlich, Harry." „Ron. Ich will kein Wort hören, du hattest deine Chance und hast sie nicht genutzt, verstanden?" Ron nickte. „Können wir weiterschauen?" fragte Ginny. „Ja, los geht's." Draco und Hermine setzten sich zusammen auf einen Sessel und Harry startete das erste Video des 2. Akts.


End file.
